Weapon XIV
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: The X-Men discover that Weapon X is creating a new and more powerful weapon. After finding the body of Weapon 13, who was not really dead, they call Deadpool to join them. Will they stop Weapon X? R&R. REMASTERED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, The Jonny T Factor here, and man I just can't get enough of Deadpool. This time I thought I would team him up with the X men this time around. And I have an new idea for a partner for him. Hope you like it.**

**THE STORY WILL NOW BE REMASTERED!**

* * *

A corpse laid on the ground. A corpse of a former member of the Weapon X program. Once know as Weapon 13, as well as Jackal. His hair free of the braids that once held it. The clothing he wore was full of holes from bullets and blades, also stained with blood. Dry blood covered the walls and floor of the building, along with the remains of the machine know as Metal Gear. The visions of the battle that lead to this point flashed.

"My god." comments a claim voice. A small group of figures enter the Research Lab. The figures are revealled to be Wolverine, Storm, Jean Grey, and Gambit. "It looks like a slaughter house." states Storm.

"Yeah, a real massacre." adds Wolverine, as he studies the remains of the giant machine, "Just proves even more that Wade was here."

"I found a body!" informs Jean Grey, as she stood over the body of a woman. The woman was dressed in a silver latex suit, and had white hair with black streaks.

"As have I!" adds Gambit. He stood by the body of Jackal. Storm first checked on the body Jean found.

"This must be Weapon 12, codenamed Angel." Storm states, checking the body, "She's very stiff, she's been dead for awhile." Wolerine joins the two.

"Pretty girl." Wolverine comments, "I bet Wilson hit on her a lot." The three then join Gambit, "Which one is he?" Wolverine questions.

"I believe he's Weapon 13, Jackal." Storm answers, "The leader of the group."

"Nice coat." Gambit points out, then starts to pull the coat down.

"Remy!" Storm yells.

"What?" Gambit questions, "He ain't gonna need it."

"Step away from the body." Storm orders. Gambit does so as Storm checks him. She discover something odd. "His body is still warm." she informs, then checks for a pulse, "But there's no pulse."

"There's no brain function, either." Jean states.

"What does it mean?" Wolverine questions.

"I don't know." Storm answers, "Maybe, just maybe..." She sends a small amount of electricity to her hand. She slowly moves her hand towards his chest. The hand connects, sending a current through Jackal's body.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Jackal awakens, shocking everyone. Jackal leaps to his feet, then swips at Storm. Storm dodges, and tries to kick him. Jackal vanishes into a cloud of black smoke.

"Where'd he go?" Wolverine questions, launching out his adamantuim claws.

"Logan, behind you!" yells Jean. Two arms wrap around Wolverine's neck, choking him. He flips Jackal to the ground in front of him, and drives his claws into his chest. Jackal flips his legs back, wrapping them around Wolverine's head, and flings him off. He leaps up, and extends his hands towards Wolverine, but nothing happened. He tries again, still, nothing happened.

"What the fuck?" Jackal growls, "My powers! They're gone!" Wolverine leaps on top of him and slices at his chest. Jackal punches Wolverine, then kicks him off. He rises up, "Why aren't my powers working?" he questions. He tries to focus. Wolverine tries to stab him again, Jackal extends his hands, sending a black ball of energy at him. The ball hits Wolverine, sending flying back into the wall. "That's new." Jackal comments, confused. All of a sudden, something strikes the back of Jackal's head.

"How yu like that?" Gambit mocks, revealing him holding his staff. Slowly, Jackal turns his head, sounds of bone snapping fill the air, as Jackal's head turns to face Gambit behind him. The cold stare of his white eyes meets Gambit's. "Oh shit." Gambit states, as Jackal teleports behind him. Gambit quickly turns and swings his staff at Jackal's head, he ducks then uppercuts Gambit. Gambit drops his staff, then draws out his cards. He throws three of them towards Jackal, who fires black energy at the cards, destroying them. Jackal tackles Gambit to a wall, then starts to choke him. A bolt of lightning strikes Jackal's back.

"AAAAHHH!" Jackal roars from the pain, then turns to see Storm.

"Leave them alone!" Storm orders, "Or else!" Jackal smiles.

"Let's see what you've got!" Jackal replies. But before Storm could take any action, Jackal falls to his knees, with his hands on his head. "AAAAAHHH!" he cries out, "My head! Get out of my head!" Storm turn to see Jean Grey, who was using her telepathic powers upon Jackal.

"This is only going to put you to sleep." Jean informs. Jackal's body slowly lowers to the ground, he then passes out. "There." Jean states, releasing Jackal from her control. Two figures enter the room. They are revealed to be Nightcrawler and Rogue.

"Is everyone alright?" Nightcrawler questions, "We heard noises."

"We're fine now, Kurt." Storm informs, "It turns out one of the former members of Weapon X is still alive. Did you find anything?"

"We found Weapon 11, aka Bass." Rogue informs, "Well, we think. It was hard to tell, he didn't have a head."

"I'm sure Wilson had something to do with that." Wolverine informs, rising to his feet, "What are we going to do about him?"

"Professor Xavier wanted us to bring a body back for him to study." Jean informs, "I'm sure a live subject would work better."

"Logan, load him up." Storm orders.

"Yeah, yeah." Wolverine replies. He picks up Jackal and heads off.

"I'm sure I can keep him out until we return to the mansion." informs Jean, "It's strange how he survived."

"I know." Storm replies, "Maybe the Professor can explain it." The team of mutants board their X-jet, and take off towards home.

**[Meanwhile in Deadpool's warehouse]**

Deadpool was sitting one his couch eating a chimichanga next to Zombie Deadpool's head. He stops in his tracks.

_**"What's wrong?" **_questions Zombie Deadpool.

"I don't know." Deadpool answers, "I got this crazy feeling that someone that I thought was dead is alive. And at some point in time I will meet that person again."

_**"That's weird." **_replies Zombie Deadpool.

"I know." Deadpool agrees, "I never get that feeling until I watch the Golden Girls. Well, I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, what are the chances of that happening?"

**_"In real life, 1/100." _**Zombie Deadpool informs, **_"In a fan fiction, anything is possible."_**

"True." Deadpool replies, "But I'm sure it's nothing. I'm sure there is no way I'm gonna meet someone from Metal Gear Merc, again." Deadpool continues to eat his chimichanga.

* * *

**Shocking start, right? Well it's just beginning. Please Review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Hours after returning to the X mansion, the team of mutants stood in the lab with Professor Xavier.

"It is a very strange event." Xavier states, "But I have figured out the problem."

"What is it, Chuck?" Wolverine questions.

"Upon studying Jackal's DNA, I've discovered that the FOXDIE he was given was not flawed." Xavier explains.

"So, why didn't it kill him?" asked Storm, confused.

"Well, upon studying his DNA, I also discovered that his healing is even more powerful than Logan's." Xavier answer, "When the FOXDIE took effect, his body tried to heal, battling with the FOXDIE. In a strange turn of events, his body won the battle. But he was sent into a coma like state. His body kept him alive without food, water, or air. His body just needed a slight jolt to awaken him."

"Does this mean that Weapon X is able to make even stonger mutants?" Jean Grey questions.

"Weapon X had nothing to do with his healing factor." Xavier explains, "He was born with it."

"You mean he really is a mutant?" Wolerine questions.

"Correct." Xavier replies, "I've tried looking into his past, but could not find anything before the day he joined the Weapon X program. Which could mean brain-washing."

"You're saying that he was captured." Storm informs.

"That, or something could have happened to delete is memory." Xavier states, "I plan on digging deep into his thoughts. Jean, I will need your help."

"Anything, Professor." Jean replies.

"I need you to keep him calm as I search his mind." Xavier explains, "I need him to be fully awake for this to work. Do you undrstand?" Jean nods. "Good." Xavier states, "Remy, I will need you as well."

"For what?" Gambit questions, studying one of his cards in his hand.

"Anna has informed me that you've been studying the art of hypnosis." Xavier informs.

"Oh, she has, has she?" Gambit says, then smiles at Rogue.

"Don't get your hopes up." Rogue tells Gambit, with a smile, "I was trying to have you exspelled."

"Why?" Gambit questions.

"Don't act dumb!" Rogue growls, "You tried to get me have sex with you. If it wasn't for that lamp falling over, God only knows what would have happened."

"Whoa, Chere!" Gambit stops her, "It wasn't gonna go dat far! Maybe a few kisses, den I wake yu up!"

"Oh, yeah?" Rogue replies, "Professor?"

"He's telling the truth Anna." Xavier responds.

"Ho, ho, see." Gambit mocks Rogue, putting his figure in her face. Rogue pulls her right hand out of her glove, and grabs Gambit's finger. Gambit starts to gasp for air.

"If you try it again, I'll kill you." Rogue warns, then frees him.

"Are you two finished?" Xavier questions.

"...Yep." Gambit mutters.

"Then let's begin." Xavier states, "Jean, wake him up." Jean uses her telepathic powers to wake Jackal. Jackal slowy sits up on the edge the bed he laid on.

"Why do you need me?" Gambit questions.

"Hypnosis is a powerful tool." Xavier explains, "It can unlock secrets within the human mind. And we need to unlock Jackal's past."

"But ain't you able to do it?" Gambit replies.

"Yes." Xavier answers, "But in order to unlock his memories, my mind must be completely focused at all times. And to do both task at once would cause me to fail at the process. That's why I need someone else to help me."

"Wh-where am I?" Jackal questions.

"You're in good hands, Jackal." Xavier answers, "We're here to help you."

"What's wrong with me?" Jackal asks.

"This young woman is Jean Grey." Xavier informs, "She's keeping you calm and relaxed." Xavier looks deep into Jackal blank white eyes. "Now, this is Remy LeBeau. I want you to do everything he tells you to do." Gambit pulls up a chair in front of Jackal.

"I am Gambit, master of yur mind." Gambit begins, "Now, clear yur mind of every thought. And only focuse on me." Jackal sits for a moment. "Good." Gambit states, "Now, send yur energy to me."

"This is just stupid." Wolverine states.

"Ssshh!" Storm hushes him.

"Good." Gambit responds, "Yur energy is strong." Gambit places his hands together, then moves his right one away, then shows a card in his left one to Jackal. The card was an ace of spades. "Now, focused on da card." As Jackal stared at the card, the spade split into three smaller spades. The three spades moved away from each other. Soon, the spades start to spin, creating a large circle. Jackal could feel himself loose total control. "On da count of three, you will fall asleep, and will only address my voice." Gambit informs, "One. Two. Three..." Darkness was all Jackal could see.

"Jackal?" Storm questions. Nightcrawler snaps his fingers in front of Jackal's face.

"He's out." Nightcrawler informs. Gambit smiles.

"Jackal?" Gambit questions, "Can yu hear me?"

"Yes." Jackal moans. Gambit turns and nods at Xavier.

"Good." Xavier states, "Now, ask him of his earliest memory."

"Jackal, what is yur earliest memory?" Gambit questions. Xavier starts to read Jackal's thoughts.

"I wake up in extreme pain." Jackal moans, "A group of people were standing in front of me." Xavier studies a vision of at least 11 figures standing before Jackal. "They say that they have just saved my live." Jackal continues, "They say I was struck by a truck, pushing a girl out of the way of its path. I had no memory before that. They explain that I must have suffered brain damage from the impact." Xavier can see that the figures are revealed to be the members of Weapon X.

"Ask him if he was ever given any other name." Xavier tells Gambit.

"Do yu have another name than Jackal?" Gambit questions.

"I don't know." Jackal replies, "They told me that they couldn't find any ID on me. They gave me the name Jackal, and offered me to join them." Xavier can see other visions, though, they don't appear to be real life events.

"Ask him if there's any dreams he's had that have continued." Xavier informs.

"Is there any dreams yu've had dat repeat?" Gambit questions.

"There's one." Jackal informs, "It's about me, a woman, and a man. The woman and the man keep calling me by a name."

"Ask him the name." Xavier orders.

"What was da name?" Gambit questions.

"...Adrian." Jackal replies. Many visions quickly race through Xavier's mind.

"That name." Xavier states, "Ask him if his name is Adrian."

"Is yur name Adrian?" Gambit questions.

"I... don't know." Jackal answers. The visions start again.

"Again." Xavier orders, "Ask him again."

"Is yur name Adrian?" Gambit repeats.

"I said... I don't know." Jackal replies. The visions come again.

"Again!" Xavier orders.

"Is yur name Adrian?" Gambit repeats.

"Why do you keep asking me that question?" Jackal asks, slightly angered, "I don't know." The visions seem to come slower.

"Again!" Xavier orders.

"Is yur name Adrain?" Gambit repeats.

"Stop asking me that question." Jackal orders, becoming more angered.

"Again!" Xavier repeats.

"Is yur name Adrian?" Gambit repeats.

"Shut... up!" Jackal yells, even more angered.

"Why does he keep asking the same questions?" Wolverine asks Storm.

"I don't know." Storm replies.

"Again!" Xavier repeats.

"Is yur name Adrian?" Gambit repeats.

"Stop it!" Jackal orders. The visions come slower.

"Again!" Xavier orders.

"Is yur name Adrian?" Gambit repeats.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jackal roars.

"Jean, let him go!" Xavier orders. Jean does as he commands. "Remy, tell him he is Adrian!" Xavier orders.

"Yu are Adrian." Gambit states. Jackal stops. We then take a look with Xavier into the mind of Jackal.

* * *

**Can't wait to write the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Xavier watches as Jackal's life reveals itself to him. He saw Jackal's birth. He saw the day Jackal's family discovered his powers. Jackal's first day at school. He learns almost everything, but his last name. He finally comes to the last of the hidden past of Adrian. He sees Adrian being hired by the government to take out Weapon X and their new project. He sees Jackal fight 8 members of the group.

"Zis guy's impossible to hit!" Maverick states, firing into every dirction.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Sabortooth questions, as he is kicked in the face.

"Where is he?" questions Aurora.

"Right here." Adrian answers from behind her. She quickly turns around, only for Adrian to shove his lip into her's. He then kicks her back and fired his black energy at her, sending her to the wall. He disappears into a cloud of black smoke. Maverick fires everywhere he sees black smoke.

"You can't run forever, Pussy!" Maverick yells.

"Who's running?" questions Adrian, who appears in front of him.

"Big mistake!" Maverick states, pointing his gun at Adrian. But when he pulled the trigger, he found that he was out of bullets.

"Out of bullets?" Adrian mocks, "Too bad." Adrian pulls a 9mm from his coat and points it at his head, "'Cause I'm not." He fire into Maverick's head, sending him to the ground. All of a sudden, a claw rams through Adrian's chest.

"My turn." says a voice from behind him. Adrian grabs the figures head from behind him. He point his gun to his own head and fires, sending the bullet through his head, into the figure's skull. The figure pulls the claw from his chest. Adrian turns to the figure, and aims his gun at him. His wounds heal quickly.

"You must be Bass." Adrian states, smiling. **(For those who don't remember Bass from my Metal Gear Merc story. He looks like Barakapool.)**

"And you must be Adrian." Bass states.

"How do you know my name?" Adrian questions.

"I know the names of all of my victims." Bass answers.

"Please." Adrian replies, "You really think you can take me? Let's see, that's Maverick, Sabortooth, and Aurora. And let's not forget Omega Red, Kestrel, and Vole I left outside. That's 6 if you're not that good at math. And you really think that you have what it takes to beat me? Well then bring it on, Fucker!" Bass leaps into the air, and tries to bring one of his claws down on Adrian. But Adrian teleports away. Gun fire rains down upon Bass, as Adrian appears over-head. Adrian pulls out a katana, "This is for you, brother." He says to himself. He drops down, trying to slice the head off of Bass. Bass moves quickly, then slices at Adrian. Adrian quickly flings his katana in the way of the massive claws. Him and Bass connect blades for a few minutes, until Adrian stabs Bass in the stomach. He pulls out a shotgun and points it at Bass' head. "I wouldn't move." Adrian warns, "I know about the fundings for Weapon X being cut. Their new test subjects' healing factors are flawed. All I have to do is destroy your brain and you die." All of a sudden, a knive enters Adrian's arm, causing him to drop the gun. Four arms of some machine grab him and pull him towards it. "The fuck is this?" Adrian yells in shock.

"I must say, you were very impressive." says a claim voice. A scientist reveals himself from the shadows. "I am Dr. Killebrew."

"The bastard that fucked up my brother!" Adrian growls. Killebrew smiles.

"Your brother came to us." Killebrew informs, "He knew the risks of the treatments. But you should be happy, we saved his life."

"Yeah, but have you seen him?" Jackal replies, "He doesn't even know who I am!"

"A sad story, really." Killebrew replies, "But don't worry about a thing. You won't be able to remember him as well."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adrian demands to know.

"You would make a wonderful subject." Killebrew states, smiling.

"What's wrong?" Adrian growls, "Did Weapon 13 not work out as planned?"

"Adrian, you are Weapon 13." Killebrew replies.

"What?" Adrian questions in shock.

"You've been a fool all along, Mr. Wilson." Killebrew answers, "The governent wanted us to create the perfect weapon. So, they hired you." A young girl appears from the shadow, she is revealed to be Angel.

"Becka?" Adrian states in shock.

"I'm sorry, Adrian." Angel replies.

"This was all just a fucking game!" Adrian yells in anger.

"Adrian, just think, we can be together forever." Angel informs. Killebrew presses a button on the machine. The doom starts to lower over Adrian.

"I'LL HAVE YOUR FUCKING HEADS!" Adrian roars, "YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Electric shocks races through Adrian's body, when the doom fully covers him. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Adrian screams. The vision ends. Xavier exits Jackal's mind. Jackal falls back on the bed.

"... Adrian." Jackal mumbles, "My... name is...Adrian." Xavier places his hand on Jackal's shoulder. Jackal looks at him, to which Xavier smiles.

"You're free now." Xavier informs, "Logan, would you care to show Adrian to his room? I believe he should rest a bit."

"Whatever." Wolverine mumbles, "Come on." Jackal stands and follows Wolverine.

"You'll find a change of clothes on you bed." Xavier informs. Jackal continues on with Wolverine.

"Professor, are you okay?" questions Storm.

"I'm quite fine, thank you." Xavier answers, "You did a wonderful job, Jean. You as well, Remy."

"Remy did good, yes?" Gambit brags to Rogue, "How bout a reward, Chere?"

"Ok, gator boy." Rogue replies, "You've earned it." Gambit puckers his lips, but was surprised when he was patted on the back by Rogue.

"Well... I guess that will do." Gambit replies, feeling down.

"So, vhat did you learn about Jackal?" Nightcrawler questions.

"Yeah, what's his deal?" Jean adds.

"All will be revealed in time." Xavier states, "But for now, I must make an important phone call." Everyone nods and leave the room. Xavier pulls out a cell phone, and dials a number.

**[In Deadpool's warehouse]**

Deadpool was sitting on his couch watching Flapjack, the phone rings. "Hello, Wade T. Wilson, aka Deadpool, aka Merc with the Mouth, aka founder and president of the Golden Girl/ chimichanga fan club, speaking." Deadpool answers the phone.

* * *

**I loved how I got to get more into Jackal's past. I hope you enjoyed, next chapter will have... DEADPOOL! Please Review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Wolverine leads Jackal down the hall of the X mansion. They soon reach a door with the number 73 upon it.

"This is it." Wolverine informs. Wolverine turns and walks away. He flings a key behind him, to which, Jackal catches. "Go nuts." Wolverine mutters, as he continues on his way.

"Wow, a real asshole." Jackal thinks to himself. He places the key in the lock and enters the room. He flips on the light, to reveal a small room. There was a TV, a bed, and a dresser. He noticed a door near his bed. He opens it to find a bathroom. "At least I get my own bathroom." he says to himself. He studies the clothes he wore, which were stained with blood, and covered in holes. He undresses and enters his new shower. Minutes after washing the blood and dirt from his body, he exits the bathroom. He searched the room for the clothes that Xavier told him about. To his surprise, he found the same designed clothing he arrived in. He places the boxers, black pants, black shirt, and black boots on. He then braids his long, black hair. He picks up his new coat, only to find a yellow X printed on the black. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Jackal opens the door, he finds Rogue before him.

"Hi... Adrian, is it?" Rogue greets. Jackal nods. "I'm Anna Marie, people call me Rogue. I just came to see if you wanted a tour of the mansion."

"What the hell." Jackal agrees, as he exits his room, without his coat.

Wolverine was in the kitchen, searching the fridge for a beer. He grabs a bottle and starts to chug it. A smell comes across his nose. He turns and flings the bottle of beer, smashing it on a red and black figure. He launches his claws out. "Wilson!" he growls.

"Logan." Deadpool replies. Wolverine stabs his claws into Deadpool's chest. "Aaaww, I missed you, too." he states. He pulls his 9mm out on Wolverine. Wolverine kicks him back, then grabs a knife. He flings the knife into Deadpool's hand, causing him to drop the gun. Deadpool pulls the knife from his hand, and throws it down. He then pulls out his katanas. He slices at Wolverine, gashing his arm. Wolverine blocks the blades with his claws. He stabs his claws into Deadpool, and flings him across the room, to a wall.

"So, this is the ground floor of the mansion." Rogue informs, as she continues her tour with Jackal. "There's a great game room, if you like that kind of stuff."

Deadpool rises to his feet, then stabs Wolverine in the chest. He pulls one of the katanas out, and tries to take off Wolverine's head. Wolverine duck, then uppercuts Deadpool, sending his claws into Deadpool lower jaws.

"Mmmmmph!" Deadpool tries to say.

"God, if I only knew this would shut him up, I would have done this a long time ago!" Wolverine states. Deadpool kicks him away, pulling his katana out, along with Wolverine's claws.

As Jackal and Rogue travel down the hall, Jackal hears something strange.

"Do you hear that?" Jackal questions. Rogue gives a confused look.

"Hear what?" Rogue answers. Jackal listens, remembering his super human hearing. He notices that the noise came from a wall in the hall. He places his head to the wall, as he noticed the noise grew louder.

"What's on the other side of this wall?" Jackal questions. Rogue thinks for a moment.

"I think the kitchen." Rogue answers. She place her ear to the wall as well.

Deadpool flings one of his katanas towards Wolverine. Wolverine dodges as it headed towards the wall.

Jackal pushes Rogue to the ground.

"Hey, what the hell are you..." Rogue stops in her tracks, as she noticed a blade that came from the wall and entered the side of Jackal's head. "OH GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?" she screams in shock.

"I'm... fine." Jackal mutters, as he grasped the blade with his left hand. He slowly pulls his head from the blade. "Aaah... where did that come from?" he questions.

"Let's go!" Rogue states. As her and Jackal head towards the kitchen, she questions him. "Why did you save me?" she questions.

"Couldn't see such a pretty face get hurt." Jackal replies, smiling, as his head healed. Rogue blushes a little.

Wolverine prepares to leap on Deadpool.

"Ah, there you are, Mr. Wilson." says a claim voice. Wolverine looks over to see Professer Xavier.

"Chuck, you invited this psycho?" Wolverine questions in shock.

"Yes." Xavier replies, "I have important things to speak with him about." Just then, Jackal and Rogue appear in the doorway.

"Wade?" Jackal questions.

"ZOMBIE!" Deadpool screams, pulling out his AK-47.

"He's not a zombie." Xavier informs, "He survived your last encounter."

"Why is he here?" Wolverine questions.

"That is a private matter." Xavier informs, "Unless Mr. Wilson agrees that you should hear this."

"Well, it's not like this has anything to do with a family matter, right?" Deadpool replies.

**[Five minutes later]**

**(NO! FUCKING! WAY!)**

**(Deadpool...)**

**(NO! I am not being the brother of your OC!)**

**(Dude, this would be awesome!)**

**(Why? Why me?)**

**(Cause you don't really have a choice.)**

**(What the hell does that mean?)**

**(Remember what I told you in Metal Gear Merc?)**

**[Flashback]**

**(Dude, if you don't get out now, I'll take away your healing factor, and have you die.)**

**(WHAT? You can't do that!)**

**(I can do whatever I want, this is my fan fic. I AM YOUR GOD NOW!)**

**[End of flashback]**

**(Well... I guess it wouldn't be too bad. But I swear to god, if he likes Twilight, he's fucking dead!)**

**(Dude, I don't even like Twilight.)**

**(Good, then we're on the same page.)**

"So, that's why I contacted you." Xavier explains.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Deadpool replies, "I never had a brother. Well... maybe. I remember having an asian boy who call me his brother... I think. I couldn't really understand a single thing they were saying. Anyway, they're all dead now. What were we talking about again?"

"Wade." Jackal says, "Come on, man, you gotta remember me. Look, you're Wade W. Wilson, and..."

"Whoa, whoa, I think you've got me confused." Deadpool replies, "My name is Wade T. Wilson."

"No." Jackal informs, "You stole that name. Remember, you used to steal the names of the people you killed."

"Adrian." Xavier says, "I think I need some time with Wade." Jackal nods, and leaves the room. Rogue follows. As Logan nears the door, Xavier stops him.

"Logan." Xavier says, "I may need your help."

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Rogue decided to lead Jackal to another kitchen, in order for him to eat. Jackal searches the fridge for food. He pulls out a large turkey sub sandwich, and two sodas.

"You want haft?" Jackal offers Rogue.

"Sure." Rogue replies. Jackal pulls out a knife and cuts the sandwich in haft. He places one haft on a plate, and hands it to Rogue, along with a soda. The two take their meals to the dining hall. They sit at an empty table. Jackal starts to eat his sandwich, when Gambit comes to the table.

"May I?" Gambit questions.

"Whatever." Rogue answers, then takes a bite of her sandwich. Gambit sits down by Rogue. He had a plate full of chicken.

"Looks like yu made a new friend, Chere." Gambit comments, he starts eating a wing.

"I guess." Rogue replies, "If Adrian's okay with that."

"Yeah." Jackal informs, "We're friends."

"Well, any friend of Anna, is a friend of Remy's." Gambit replies, extending his hand towards. Jackal shakes his hand.

"Adrian Wilson." Jackal informs.

"Wilson?" Gambit questions, "Where has Remy heard dat before?" He takes a drink of his soda.

"He's Deadpool's brother." Rogue informs. Gambit spits his soda out, all over the table.

"Yu kidding?" Gambit questions in shock.

Professor Xavier speaks with Deadpool about Jackal.

"Mr. Wilson, this is a very important matter." Xavier informs.

"This guy can't be my brother." Deadpool states, "Why would he try to kill me if he was?"

"I would." Wolverine states.

"Adrian's memory was locked away by Dr. Killebrew." Xavier explains, "He couldn't remember anything about his past live."

"But I clearly watched him die." Deadpool states, "How in the hell could he still be alive?"

"Your brother was born with an advanced healing factor." Xavier replies.

"He's a mutant, too?" Deadpool questions in shock.

"Quite." Xavier answers, "His breed of mutant DNA is very rare. He's very powerful. We would like him to stay with us. With his own kind." Deadpool pulls his katana from the wall, and wipes the blood off the blade with a rag.

"So let me get this staight." Deadpool states, "I have a brother. He's a powerful mutant. You want him to stay here. And I'm still not allowed to be an X-men?"

"Correct." Xaveir replies.

"What the fuck kind of crossover is this?" Deadpool yells.

Jackal shares his story with Rogue and Gambit.

"So, you're the new guy." says a voice from behind Jackal. Jackal turns his head to see Cyclops. "I've heard some things about you." Cyclops states.

"Big surprise." Jackal replies.

"I heard that you're the brother of Deadpool." Cyclops informs. Rogue looks at him confused.

"How did you know that?" Rogue questions.

"Xavier told Jean, and Jean told me." Cyclops answers, "Wow, it must have been crazy living with that freak."

"He wasn't always like that." Jackal informs.

"That's not what I've heard." Cyclops replies, "I heard he was crazy from birth."

"He wasn't." Jackal states, growing angered.

"Well, if you're anything like him, you don't belong here." Cyclops informs.

"Leave him alone, Scott!" Rogue tells Cyclops.

"He didn't do nothing to yu." Gambit states.

"Oh, come on." Cyclops replies, "You really want to take up for this guy? I bet he's just as big of a pyscho as his brother." Jackal stands to his feet, and grabs Cyclops by his neck.

"Don't fucking talk about my brother like that!" Jackal yells, choking Cyclops. Cyclops fires into the head of Jackal. The wound quickly heals. "I can heal." he informs, then pulls out a hand gun, "But can you?"

"Jackal, stop!" Rogue begs. Jackal flings Cyclops to the ground.

"I told you he was a pyscho." Cyclops states. Jackal turns and leaves the dining hall. Rogue and Gambit follow him.

Deadpool picks up his 9mm from the ground.

"Well, I guess you might be right." Deadpool states, "Who knows, it might be cool having a little brother. We can play catch. I can teach him how to ride a bike. We can kill people together."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Wolverine informs.

Jackal sits on the bed in his room, Rogue and Gambit were with him.

"You okay?" Rogue questions.

"I'm fine." Jackal mumbles.

"Cheer up." Gambit tells Jackal, "How bout we hang out tonight, make you feel better." There came a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Jackal questions.

"It's me, Bro." says a voice. In walks Deadpool, Wolverine was with him. "Hey, kiddies, care if I talk to my little bro?" Rogue and Gambit leave the room. Deadpool sits down on the bed with Jackal. "So... uh... Adrian, how old are you?" he questions.

"29." Jackal replies.

"Hmm, any family?" Deadpool asks. Jackal looks at him. "Oh, yeah, that's right." he states, "Uh... hmm... d-do you know how to use a rubber?"

"What?" Jackal questions.

"I'm sorry." Deadpool replies, "I'm new at this whole brother thing. Well... sorry about trying to kill you."

"Whatever." Jackal replies. Deadpool and Jackal sit in silence.

"So, did you ever fuck that Angel chick?" Deadpool questions.

"...Yeah." Jackal answers.

"Good, thought you may have been gay." Deadpool informs, "You know, The Jonny T Factor is making this very awkward for me." Jackal places his palm over his face.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Deadpool contiunes to sit with Jackal.

"So... why do you dress that way?" Deadpool questions, "Emo? Goth? God help you if you say vamp."

"I started dressing this way when Dad died." Jackal answers, "Do you remember that night?"

"A little." Deadpool informs, "Wasn't he killed in some kind of bar fight?"

"Yeah." Jackal replies, "But can you remember what happened?"

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna explain what happened." Deadpool states.

"It was 13 years ago..." Jackal begins.

"Uh, before we continue, would you happen to have snacks for the flashback?" Deadpool questions. Jackal pulls some chips and a can of soda from his pockets.

"Snagged these from the kitchen." Jackal explains. Deadpool opens the bag of chips.

"*****_**Crunch***_... continue." Deadpool orders, as he eats a chip.

"It was 13 years ago, you just got back from your trip to Japan." Jackal begins again, "You called up your old buddies to go grab a drink. I begged you to take me, even though I was 16. Your buddies all got drunk, while you only had 2 beers. Since it was a celebration, you bought me my first beer. You told your friends about how much fun it was in Japan. How you learned how to kill a man with only your thumb. One of your friends was so drunk, he wanted you to do it to him. You wanted me to show all the guys my powers, and what I could do with them. One of them almost shat himself when he saw my tricks. It was around 1 a.m., the guys just left, and we were about to head out. As we stood and grabbed our coats from the back of our chairs, Dad busted in."

"What the hell do you think you're doin?" the father of the two yells.

"We were about to head home." Wade informs.

"It's late!" the father yells, "And who the hell said you could take your brother?"

"Dad always babied me." Jackal informs, "'Cause I'm a mutant."

"Dad, I begged him to take me." Adrian informs. The father sees a bottle of beer in Adrian's hand.

"You've been letting him drink?" the father questions.

"It's just one beer." Wade states.

"I'm not letting my boy become a loser like you!" the father states.

"Ofcourse I'm a loser!" Wade yells, "I mean, I've been studying everything you've forced me into! I've become a fucking mercenary! I make a living by being paid to kill people! I can make millions of dollars a year by doing that! Yeah, my life's fucking shit!"

"You are nothing!" the father yells.

"If you keep babying Adrian, he'll be nothing!" Wade replies, "'Cause if anyone here is nothing, it's you!" The father punches Wade hard in the face. Wade throws one of his own, but his father catches it. The father continues to punch Wade. He was very well built and a skilled fighter, from his days in the war.

"DAD, STOP!" Adrian begs.

"Stay out of this!" the father orders.

"I can handle myself, Adrian." Wade informs, as blood poured from his nose. The father knees Wade in the stomach. Wade tries to throw more punches, but all were blocked. The father throws him to the ground, then stomps on him. This was not the first time they fought. Adrian has seen this happen many times. The last time, Wade's arm was broken. Adrian spies something on the floor. It was Wade's 9mm handgun, he must have dropped during the fight. The father grabs an empty beer bottle, then smashes it. He holds a shard to Wade's throat.

"This ends now, you little shit!" the father states. He prepares to jab the shard in. Adrian picks up the 9mm, he fires 3 shots into his father's back. His father falls over dead. Wade looks at Adrian. Adrian helps him to his feet.

"W-w-what did I do?" Adrian questions himself in shock.

"It's okay." Wade informs, hugging him.

"I'm in deep shit." Adrian mumbles, "I'm dead."

"It's okay, man." Wade informs, with tears in his eyes, "You're gonna be okay."

"What are you talking about?" Adrian replies, "I just killed Dad. They're gonna take me away." tears stroll down his cheeks.

"No, they're not!" Wade yells. Wade looks at the bartender. "Sam, call the police." he orders, "Tell them Wade Wilson has just killed his father."

"No!" Adrian yells, "I'm not letting you take the blame! I'm not gonna watch you go to prison!"

"I'm not going to." Wade informs, "I'm leaving."

"You can't leave me, man." Adrian tells Wade, "How am I gonna survive?" Wade pulls a cellphone from his pocket.

"I'll have Mark take you in." Wade informs. Wade takes the gun from Adrian's hand. He heads towards the door. "I got everything I need." he informs, "I love you, Bro." Tears ran down both of their faces.

"I love you, too." Adrian mumbled." Wade walks out the door, leaving Adrian in the bar with the body of his dead father.

"You left that night." Jackal states, "Years later, I came to your wedding. Then, you just disappeared." Deadpool had finished the last of the chips.

"Whoa, so you saved my life?" Deadpool replies, "God, The Jonny T Factor is really pushing this whole brother thing to a whole new level. Well, I guess we should hang out... Bro." Jackal smiled.

"Yeah." Jackal agrees. He picks up his coat. Deadpool noticed the yellow X on the back.

"They gave you a costume, too?" Deadpool questions in shock, "This is bullshit! I should be in the X-men!" Jackal just shakes his head as they leave the room.

Professor Xavier is studying Jackal's DNA sample in the lab. Jean Grey walks in.

"Hello, Jean." Xavier greets, "What may I help you with?"

"Something has been bugging me, Professor." Jean explain, "Why did you need Jackal's DNA?"

"Well, I was waiting until Adrian was prepared, but now would be a good time to explain." Xavier replies, "Killebrew has created another mutant."

"Are you sure?" Jean questions in shock.

"Quite." Xavier answers, "I've been able to hack into the data base of the Weapon X program. I needed Adrian's DNA in order to discover their ability. There is something else I have discovered."

"What is it?" Jean asks.

"Adrian's DNA was tampered with." Xavier replies, "It seems that after Adrian's mind was erased, he was given the ability of fire and ice. But it seems that during his bodies battle with FOXDIE, the DNA was destoryed. His true powers returned."

"So, what could this mean?" Jean questions.

"Clearly, the DNA has a weakness." Xavier states.

* * *

**Hey, hoped you enjoyed that chapter. ****Please Review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

We open to a small research lab. A scientist was studying DNA samples of his latest experiment.

"Killbrew!" says a figure from behind him. The scientist is revealed to be Dr. Killebrew. "Is our little subject ready for her draft?" the figure questions. Killebrew smiles.

"Ofcourse." Killebrew replies, "Right this way, Colonel." The figure was dressed in a military uniform. "Weapon XIV will be the greatest experiment yet."

"It better be." the colonel informs, "For how much we've paid for it, it better damn well be the best."

"Fear not, Colonel, for Fable will live up to her status." Killebrew informs. The two walk down a narrow hall. They soon arrive in a control room. "Would you like to view what your millions have create?" Killebrew questions.

"Damn right I would." the colonel answers. Killebrew nods then presses a button on remote. They view through a large window into the next room. A door on a wall in the next room opens, to which a figure steps out. The figure appeared to be dressed in a black latex designed outfit. The outfit covered the figure's chest and lower section, mostly revealing pale white skin. The figure was wearing a helmet that covered its face. The figure wore a white cape, along with white gloves and boots. The figure stood motionless. "Is that it?" the colonel questions.

"Not quite." Killebrew informs, pressing another button. More doors open in the room, allowing many soldiers and robots to enter. "Kill her." Killebrew says through a microphone. The soldiers and robots open fire on the figure. The figure teleports into a cloud of grey smoke. The figure appears in the middle of the crowd of soldiers and robots. She sends a large amount of white energy into the crowd, killing soldiers and destroying robots. She leaps into the air and lands on a robot. She rips off the robot's head, then throws it at another. She leaps off of the robot's body, landing back on the ground. She enter's hand to hand combat with the soldiers. She blocks punches and kicks, then throws some of her own. She grabs a soldier by his leg, then flings him into more. A soldier comes at her with a knife, but she breaks his arm and slices his throat with the knife. She flings the knife into another soldier's head, then continues with the others. She picks up one of the robots and hit two more robots with it. Soldiers manage to shot her, only for the wounds to quickly heal.

"Impressive." the colonel comments, smiling.

"That's nothing." Killebrew informs, "Wait until you see this." He presses another button. Another door opens, revealing a tank. The tank fires at the figure, sending a shell into her chest. The shell explodes, sending her to the wall. A few seconds pass, before the figure steps out from the cloud of smoke. Her wounds were fully healed. The tank fires another shell, but as the shell came, the figure front flips over it and grabs the shell. She flings it back at the tank, destroying it. A cloud of smoke engulfed the room. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a room full of dead bodies. The figure stood motionless.

"HA, HA, ya did a good job, Killebrew!" the colonel states, "She's perfect!"

"I'm glad you think so." Killebrew replies, then holds up the microphone, "Fable, would you please join me?" The figure vanishes into a cloud of smoke. The figure appears in the control room with the two. "Colonel Mason, this is Fable." Killebrew informs, "The answer to our problem." Fable removes her helmet. Her head was free of hair, her eyes were blood red, and her face free of any make-up, and emotion. She was young. "Her real name is Mary Ton." Killebrew explains, "She came to us to solve her problem. You see, she was very ill when she arrived. Begged for us to heal her. Her wish would come at a price. We went wrong with Adrian the same way we went wrong with Logan, we forced them to join us. But now, with the DNA of Adrian Wilson we have created the prefect experiment. Fable has the powers of the former Weapon XIII, and more."

"I'm sure this little cutie will be the best the government could get." Mason states, "When will she be ready?"

"She won't be." Killebrew replies, smiling.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mason questions.

"There's been a change of plans." Killebrew answers, "We're keeping Fable."

"WHAT?" Mason yells in anger, "We have 100 million dollars in that little bitch! And you damn well better have her ready to go in 10 minutes, or things are gonna get ugly!"

"I believe you have forgotten who you're talking to." Killebrew replies, claimly, "Fable, please take care of him."

"Yes, Doctor." Fable agrees. Fable vanishes into another cloud of smoke. Mason searches the room in fear.

"You can't do this!" Mason yells, "Call her off, you son of a bitch!" All of a sudden, a hand bursted through Colonel Mason chest. The hand was holding Mason's heart. Mason slowly drops to the ground, dead.

"What a shame." Killebrew states.

"He was weak." Fable informs. Killebrew smiles at her.

"Everyone in your path will be even weaker, my dear." Killebrew replies, "You are my greatest success. And we will have full power."

**[Back at the X mansion]**

Deadpool and Jackal walk down a hallway. They run into Rogue and Gambit.

"Hey!" Rogue greets, "Where are you fellas off to?"

"Trying to find something fun to do." Jackal informs.

"I vote we make chimichangas!" Deadpool states.

"Dude, what is it with you and chimichangas?" Jackal questions.

"You never question the might of the changa." Deadpool answers. Jackal shakes his head.

"...Okay, how about you show us you moves, Adrian?" Rogue questions, "We have a great training ground."

"Well, I guess I could use a little refresher." Jackal replies, "You up for it, Wade?"

"Are you kidding?" Deadpool replies, "I haven't had that much action since this whole story started! Ofcourse, that's The Jonny T Factor's fault."

**(Hey, this story is mainly about Jackal! You should be happy that I like having you be his brother and not Wolverine!)**

**(But I want more action! I mean, this is starting to look more like a 'Family/ Friendship' story.)**

**(Believe me, Wade, you'll get plenty of that when we get into the later chapters.)**

**(I better!)**

"Man, I wish he would start on that crossover with me and the Spider-man movies already." Deadpool comments

"What?" Jackal questions, confused.

"It's nothing." Deadpool sighs, "Let's just go."

* * *

**Don't listen to Deadpool. He's crazy! Please Review. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Rogue and Gambit lead Jackal and Deadpool through the halls. They soon come to a large door.

"This is it." Gambit informs. Jackal cracks his knuckles.

"Up for a little two on two?" Jackal questions.

"If you can haddle it." Rogue answers, cocky.

"Alright!" Deadpool cheers with joy, "I've always wanted to go in there."

"I'm afraid you still can't, Mr. Wilson." says a voice from behind them. They turn to find Storm.

"Aaaw, why not?" Deadpool questions.

"This room is for X-men only." Storm answers.

"You know, I question a lot of things." Deadpool informs, "I question how the sun works. I question the logic of The Jonny T Factor. I question why they turned me into Baraka in X-men Origins! I question why the fuck Bea Arthur was never voted sexiest woman alive! And right now, I question why can't I be a fucking X-men!"

"You're not a mutant." Storm reminds him, "Your powers come from an experiment you were a part of."

"Is it because I fapped to you when you were playing Catwoman?" Deadpool questions.

"What?" Storm replies, confused.

"Is that the reason or not, Halle Berry?" Deadpool asks.

"My name is not Halle Berry." Storm answers, "It's Ororo Iqadi T'Challa."

"Yeah, and I'm not really Ryan Reynolds under this mask." Deadpool replies.

"I don't know what kind of mind game you're playing with me, but it's not going to work." Storm informs.

"Believe me, he's not playing any games." Jackal replies, "Come on, Wade, let's just find something else for us to do."

"Adrian." Storm stops him, "The Professor would like to see your powers at work."

"OH, COME ON!" Deadpool yells.

"I'm sure Anna and Remy would work as your opponent." Storm informs. Just then, Wolervine strolls down the hall.

"I'll take on the punk." Wolveine states.

"It's settled then, Gambit, Rogue, and Wolverine vs Jackal." Storm replies.

"Come on, throw me into the mix!" Deadpool begs, "I'm owed a battle with Logan! It would be awesome!"

"No!" Storm replies, causing a loud thunder.

"Whoa, that was a good affect." Deadpool comments. Storm opens the door, to which Jackal, Rogue, Wolverine, and Gambit enter. Minutes after entering, Storm informs them of their mission.

"Adrian, your mission is to take down your targets." Storms explains, "Logan, Remy, and Anna, your mission is to take down Adrian. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah." Wolverine replies.

"Begin!" Storm orders. Jackal teleports away from the other's sight.

"Like that will help." Wolverine comments, "I have a super sense of smell." Wolverine launches out his claws. He picks up the smell of Jackal and follows it. Rogue searches the field. Wolverine follows the smell as it grew stronger. Soon, he believes that he's reached the end of the trail. He rounds a corner, only to find Jackal's coat. "What the hell?" he questions. All of a sudden, Wolverine is kicked hard in the side of the head, sending him to the ground.

"Nice trick, huh?" Jackal brags. Wolverine leaps up, and slices at Jackal. Jackal dodges the attacks, then fires a wave of his black energy at him. Wolverine ducks under it, then slices Jackal's chest. Jackal's black shirt now had three slices through it. Jackal's wounds heal quickly as he punches Wolverine. Something explodes on Jackal's back, sending him to the ground. Jackal slowly rises up and looks behind him. He finds Gambit holding one of his cards that was glowing red.

"Looks like yu forgot bout me." Gambit comments. He launches another card at Jackal. Jackal aviods the card, allowing it to hit Wolverine, then teleports behind Gambit. Jackal punches Gambit, then fires a ball of black energy, hitting Gambit. Jackal picks him back up and throws him at Wolverine. Jackal rips off the remains of his black shirt, revealling his well built upper body. All of a sudden, Jackal gets kicked in the stomach. Jackal falls to his knees, as he finds Rogue standing next to him. Rogue punches him hard in the face. Jackal wraps his gloved hand around Rogue's neck. He manages to get to his feet, still holding on to Rogue. He raises her off of the ground, choking her. She punches and kicks him, but with no use. Gambit sees this and leaps to his feet. He pulls out his staff, then swings it hard, hitting Jackal in the head. Jackal drops Rgoue, then grabs Gambit's staff as he tries to hit him again. The two fight over the staff, until Wolverine rams his claws into Jackal's back. Jackal elbows Wolverine in the head, then punches Gambit. Jackal managed to free himself from Wolverine's claws, and teleprots. Jackal appears by the two, then sends a huge stream of energy at them. The energy sends the two back into a wall. Jackal picks up Wolverine and starts punching him. He then flings him back against the wall and starts punching him again. Something hits Jackal in the back of the head. Jackal turns to see Rogue holding Gambit's staff, only to get strucken again in the face. Jackal hits the wall, as Rogue continues to hit him. Jackal grabs the staff as Rogue brings it down again, and pulls Rogue toward him. He grabs her head and head-butts her. Jackal stumbles back, feeling like he was just struck by a train. Rogue holds up her hand, showing a small amount of black energy.

"But... how?" Jackal questions in shock.

"My powers." Rogue answers. She fires a large ball of energy at Jackal, sending him to the ground. Jackal grabs Rogue by her leg, then pulls her to the ground. Jackal rises to his feet and kicks her. And yet again, another one of Gambit's cards explodes on him. Jackal exits a cloud of smoke, and charges at Gambit, who was still against the wall. But before Jackal could reach Gambit, Wolverine uppercuts him, sending his claws up through his head.

Xavier and Storm watch the battle together. "I must say, Jackal is very impressive." Xavier informs, "To last this long with Logan is a good sign."

"Come on, Adrian, kick his ass!" Deadpool cheered, then ate a hand full of popcorn.

Wolverine struggles to pull the claws out, but they appeared to be stuck. Jackal started to shake violently. Out of nowhere, his body releases a large burst of energy. The blast frees Jackal from Wolverine's claws. Jackal falls to his knees trying to catch his breath. Wolverine appeared to be knocked out. Gambit walks over towards Jackal.

"Yu done yet, Adrian?" Gambit mocks, "Just say uncle." Jackal's body starts to violently shake again. What appears to be black steam rises from Jackal's body. His muscles start to tighten. Black energy starts to surround his entire body.

"Hhhhrrrrgggghhh!" Jackal growls, "HHaaaaaaahhhhhh! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The lights in the room start to flicker.

"It's over 9000!" Deadpool yells, removing some kind of scouter from over his eye and crushing it in his hand.

"What?" Storm questions.

The whole room starts to fill with energy.

"What da hell?" Gambit questions in shock.

"Whoa..." Rogue says to herself, as she watched.

"Say uncle!" Jackal orders.

"Okay, okay, uncle!' Gambit replies in fear. Jackal smiles. The black energy that filled the room returns back into Jackal.

"What was that?" Storm questions Xavier.

"Power, Ororo." Xavier answers, smiling. "Pure power."

* * *

**P-P-P-P-P-P-POWER! *EXPLOSION* Please Review. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Jackal had just finished his training with Rogue, Gambit, and Wolverine.

"How yu do dat?" Gambit questions Jackal. Jackal smiles.

"I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve." Jackal answers. He whips his right hand foward, causing a playing card to appear between two of his fingers. Jackal hands the card to Gambit.

"Only an idiot would find dat impressive." Gambit informs.

"How the fuck did he do that?" Deadpool wonders, "He clearly has no sleeves to hide it in."

**"Adrian, your training is over, please come and see me." **Xavier orders through a microphone.

"I had fun kicking your ass." Jackal informs, before teleporting away.

"Huh, he ain't dat tough." Gambit states.

"Keep tellin yourself that." Rogue replies, as she made it back to her feet.

Jackal appears before Xavier, Storm, and Deadpool. "Enjoy the show?" Jackal questions.

"To tell you the truth, I was not feeling anything for Bella and Edward." Deadpool answers, "I mean, the plot was okay I guess, but I think there was too much love and not enough fucking. Maybe they should go with the True Blood approach."

"Wade, I'm talking about my training." Jackal replies, annoyed.

"Oh... well then, YOU KICKED ASS!" Deadpool states.

"I agree." Xavier informs, "You were very breath taking. That move, what is it?"

"I call it Test of Faith." Jackal answers, "I only pull it out when I'm ready to end a battle. I release all the energy from my body and send it towards my opponent."

"With that much energy you could end the lives of at least twenty people." Xavier informs.

"I only used it to scare the shit out of them." Jackal states, smiling.

"There's something I must inform you of." Xavier informs, "I believe we should talk of it over during diinner."

"Sounds good." Jackal replies, "When is it?"

"At 8pm." Xavier answers. Jackal sees the time on a computer, 7:32.

"Cool." Jackal says as he heads towards the door.

"There is a suit waiting for you in your room." Xavier informs.

"A suit?" Jackal questions, "I need a suit for dinner around here?"

"I'm treating some of me students to a wonderful meal." Xavier answers.

"Taco Bell?" Deadpool asks.

"No, Mr. Wilson." Xavier replies, "At Rose Bud. Logan, Wade, and Storm will be joining us as well."

"I'm good for anything with free food." Deadpool agrees.

"Good." Xavier replies, "We'll meet at 8pm." Deadpool and Jackal leave the room. A few minutes later, they reach Jackal's room. Jackal finds his and Deadpool's suits hanging in the closet.

"This better be a good place." Jackal states, "I fucking hate suits."

"Last time I wore a suit, I was with a wonderful woman." Deadpool informs.

"Where'd you meet her?" Jackal questions, as he studies his suit.

"Bingo." Deadpool answers.

"...Don't old people only go to bingo?" Jackal replies, confused.

"Where you goin with this?" Deadpool asks.

"Nevermind." Jackal states.

"Hey, can you hand me my suit?" Deadpool questions.

"Yeah." Jackal replies. He grabs the suit and turns to Deadpool. "This ones yo... WHAT THE FUCK!" Jackal yells.

"What?" Deadpool asks, confused.

"Dude, you're naked!" Jackal states. We find Deadpool completely naked**. (Ofcourse we only see his backside, and Jackal's face.)**

"So?" Deadpool replies.

"Why didn't you just change in the bathroom?" Jackal questions, still in shock.

"We're men, and brothers!" Deadpool answers, "We do this kind of thing!"

"Is that your dick?" Jackal says without thinking.

"I bet you've never seen a piece of man-meat this big." Deadpool brags, "Hey, you got any lotion? My skin's kind of dry."

"No!" Jackal replies.

"Well that sucks." Deadpool states.

"Hey, Adrian, you forgot your..." Rogue states, as she enters the room holding Jackal's coat. "OH MY GOD!" she screams when she sees Deadpool.

"Oh, come on!" Deadpool yells, "My body isn't that bad!"

"Anna, what's wro-WHOA!" Gambit yells when he enters the room, and his eyes catch the sight of Deadpool.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Rgoue states.

"Come on, guys, out!" Jackal orders. He grabs the coat from Rogue, and leads them out the door. He then locks it.

"Man, it's like they've never seen a cancer covered body before." Deadpool comments.

"Can you just get your fucking clothes on!" Jackal orders. A few minutes pass, then Jackal and Deadpool exit the room. They were fully dress in their tuxes, Deadpool decided to wear his mask. Jackal's long hair was free of their braids, believing Xavier would want that. Jackal checks the time.

"7:58." Jackal reads a clock on a wall. Him and Deadpool teleport downstairs to the front door. They find a group of people waiting.

"Good, you're early." Xavier greets, "Everyone's here now." They all head out the door. Deadpool winks at Rogue. Rogue looked like she was about to puke.

"Chick dig a guy in a suit." Deadpool informs.

"They don't dig you wearing nothing." Jackal replies.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Jackal and Deadpool join the students as they head towards the parking lot.

"Who are we riding with?" Jackal questions Xavier, as Storm helps him into his lemo.

"You and Wade will be riding with Scott, Anna, and Remy." Xavier answers. Cyclops over-hears this.

"Whoa, I'm not letting that pyscho in my car!" Scott replies.

"Well, sorry, Adrian." Deadpool replies, "Come on, Scotty ol' boy."

"I mean both of you!" Cyclops informs.

"Don't worry." Jackal tells Cyclops, "I'm unarmed this time."

"Will ya'll stop foolin around and get your asses in this car!" Rogue orders. She was wearing a red dress, white gloves, and high-heels.

"Fine." Cyclops agree, angered. Deadpool leaps into the passenger seat, and Jackal sits in the back with Rogue. Cyclops starts the car.

"Wait!" Rogue stops him, "Where's Remy?"

"Right here, Chere." Gambit replies. He was dressed in a tux as well, with his hair put up in a ponytail. He sits down next to Rogue. He places his arm around her shoulder. Rogue elbows him in the side. Gambit removes his arm. Cyclops waited until Xavier's lemo takes the lead. Then Wolverine takes off on his motorcycle.

"I need one of them." Jackal comments.

"That's nothing." Deadpool states, "Maybe if you're good, I'll let you take my scooter for a spin. That goes for you too, Sexy."

"I'll pass." Rogue replies, still feeling sick.

"I was talking to Gambit." Deadpool informs. Gambit gives a confused look to Jackal. Jackal just shakes his head.

Minutes laters, the group arrives at Rose Bud. They exit the car and head in.

"We're late." Rogue mumbles, angry.

"It wasn't my fault." Cyclops states, "Deadpool made me pull over."

"I told you to take a piss before we left." Jackal informs.

"I didn't have to go then." Deadpool explains.

"We were a block away from the mansion when you did." Jackal reminds Deadpool. They reach the table with the others. There was Nightcrawler, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Beast, and Spyke.

"Good, you're here." Xavier greets, who was sitting at the very end of the table with Storm, "We've been waiting."

"Sorry, Wade..." Jackal begins to explain.

"You've said enough." Xavier states. Jackal takes a seat at the end of the table. The place seemed very fancy to him. He watches as Gambit pulls the chair out for Rogue. Which caught the eyes of Deadpool, who grabbed Gambit and pointed at his chair. Gambit sighed and pulled out his chair, to which Deadpool sat down. "Excuse me, Adrian." Xavier begins, "I believe I have not fully introduced you to some of these people. This is Kurt Wagner." Xavier extends his hand toward Nightcrawler, "This is Katherine Pryde." he then moves his hand towards Shadowcat, "This is Ororo's nephew, Evan Daniels." now extending his hand towards Spyke, "And this is Dr. Henry Philip McCoy." finally extending his hand towards Beast.

"Just just in the case that none of you have watched the series." Deadpool informs.

"Don't listen to him." Cyclops warns, "You'll go insane."

"Everyone, this is Adrian Wilson." Xavier informs the four.

"Whoa, is it true you and Deadpool are brothers?" Spyke questions.

"Yeah." Jackal answers. Hours pass as Jackal shares some stories with the group.

"Well, Adrian, Charles has informed me of your trick during your training today." Beast states, "I must ask, do you have any more?"

"... Well, I have this one." Jackal answers, "It's not really for fighting, though."

"Well, what is it." Beast asks.

"I can use my energy to create moving images." Jackal explains, "Sometimes I create some of dreams I've had."

"Would you mind showing us?" Xavier questions.

"I guess." Jackal replies, "This one is of a dream I've had many times." Jackal creates a large cloud of gray energy. He runs his fingers through it, adding a little black. **(Just a little thing I would like to add, if I saw this in a movie or a show, I think the first 2 minutes of Requiem for a Dream would sound good for this part. I played that song when I re-read this.) **Jackal uses his powers to shape the black into a figure. He creates a face of the figure. It appeared to be a woman. The woman had short hair, and appeared to have streaks.

"Anna, that looks like you!" Shadowcat states. This surprised everyone at the table.

"Pornographic." Deadpool hopes to himself, crossing his fingers. The figure morphs back into a black blot. Jackal once again creates another figure. The figure was a man this time. Jackal started forming the face, which soon was noticed to be Gambit. Everyone at the table were still shocked, except Xavier. The figure returned to a blot again. This time, the blot split in hafts. Soon, the two blots formed two whole body figures. The figures came slowly together, then appeared to be kissing.

"Yes, porn!" read a yellow box by Deadpool's head.

"Hey, my yellow boxes are back!" Deadpool says out loud, but no one seemed to notice. Rogue grabs Gambit by the collar of his tux, and pulls him to face her.

"You put him up to this, didn't you?" Rogue growls.

"I had nothing to do with it, Anna." Gambit replies, still shocked. Rogue releases Gambit when she sees a figure that appeared to be Jackal in the cloud. The figure appeared to be in pain. All of a sudden, the figure was engulfs in a black orb. When the orb vanished, there was no sign of the figure. The cloud disappears, revealing Jackal.

"Adrian, how many times have you had that dream?" Xavier questions.

"Ten times." Jackal answers. The room grew quiet. Jackal looks out a nearby window. Jackal jumps up from his seat. Out of nowhere, a car comes flying through the window, and slams Jackal into a wall. Screams roared out through the building as people ran for their lives.

"That was out of fucking nowhere." Deadpool states. A figure steps through the new born hole in the wall. The figure appeared to be a woman. She had no hair, wearing black laxtex, a white cape, white gloves, and white boots. Wolverine launches his claws out.

"Wolverine, Deadpool, we finally meet." the figure states.

"Who are you?" Wolverine growls.

"I am Fable." the figure replies, "The great Weapon XIV."

"What?" Wolverine questions in shock.

"YAY!" Deadpool cheers, "ACTION! Blood, blood, kill, kill, die, DIE!"

* * *

**Deadpool finally will get action in the next chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

The X-men and Deadpool prepare to battle with the new Weapon XIV, Fable.

"Let's go!" Wolverine growls, as he charges at Fable. Fable vanishes into a cloud of grey smoke. Wolverine stops in his tracks. All of a sudden, Fable reappears in the air behind him and kicks him. Fable turns towards Deadpool, who pulls out two 9mms and fires at her. She vanishes again and appears beside Deadpool. She grabs his arm and flings him across the room, sending him into Wolverine. Lightning strikes Fable's back, she turns her head to see Storm with her hand extended towards her. Fable turns and slaps Storm. The slap was so powerful, that it knocked her out. Nightcrawler teleports onto her back, but she reaches back and grabs him, then flings him to the ground in front of her. She raise her foot above his chest and prepares to bring it down, but is shot by a red beam that sends her to the wall. She looks up to see Cyclops, who was raising his glasses, firing red beams from his eyes. Gambit pulls out a card and throws it at her, but Fable dodges. The card hits the wall behind her, blowing a hole in it. She sends a wave of white energy towards the two, sending them both through a window that was behind them. Deadpool makes it back to his feet and continues to fire his guns. Fable uses her white energy to block the bullets. All of a sudden, Wolverine leaps onto Deadpool's shoulder's and leaps towards Fable, stabbing his claws into her chest. Fable kicks him away, pulling the claws from her chest. She tries to punch him, but he dodges. Wolverine tries to slice her chest, but she manage to move from his way. Deadpool picks up a knife and joins them. Deadpool manages to stab Fable in the arm, then in her waist. Fable punches Deadpool, and kicks Wolverine in the chin. Wolverine stumbles back, then goes right back to slicing at her. Deadpool flings the knife at her, but she dodges. He pulls his guns out again, and manages to shoot her in the head and chest. He then shoots Wolverine in the arm. "Goddammit, Wilson!" Wolverine growls, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot which side I was on!" Deadpool replies. Fable grabs Deadpool by the neck and throws him through the wall, outside. Wolverine continues to fight, but not for long. Fable grabs his hands, and forces his own claws into his head. She then slams him through the table he once sat at. Fable turns to see Xavier, Spyke, Beast, Shadowcat, Jean Grey, and Rogue. She slowly moves towards them. Rogue removes one of her gloves and tries to touch her, but Fable grabs her arm and sqeazes tight.

"AAAAHHH!" Rogue cried, as she heard the bones in her arm snap. All of a sudden, the car that Fable threw into the building goes flying out. Fable turns to see Jackal. Jackal moves quickly towards Fable, with a muffler in his hand.

"Get your hands off her, bitch!" Jackal growls. He swings the muffler hitting Fable hard in the head. Blood trails down her head, as Jackal hits her again in the stomach. He grabs her and flings her to the wall. He begins to choke her. Fable punches him, then rams his head into the wall. Jackal pulls his head out, punches Fable, then throws her through the wall, into the kitchen. Jackal climbs through the hole. Fable grabs a cleaver and slams it down on Jackal's left shoulder. Jackal grabs a frying pan and bashes Fable in the side of the head, then the other side, then finally bring it down on the top of her head. Fable grabs him and places his head over a lit stove.

"AAAAHHH!" Jackal roars, as his face starts to burn. He elbows Fable in the stomach, then the face. He raises his head up from the stove, revealing a burnt side of his face. As his face heals, he pulls the cleaver from his shoulder and flings it at Fable. The cleaver enters Fable's forehead. She pulls it out and flings it through the hole in the wall, out through the window and into Deadpool's head.

"Th-th-th-that's all, folks!" Deadpool states, falling back to the ground.

Back in the kitchen, Fable grabs Jackal and rams him through the wall of the kitchen, and then the wall of the dinning room, to the outside. Jackal gets back to his feet. Fable leaps towards him, but Jackal moves out of the way, and grabs her right leg as she lands. He raises her up by her leg, and slams her down hard on the hood of Cyclops' car.

"MY CAR!" Cyclops yells in shock. Fable kicks Jackal off of her leg and leaps on top of him. She punches him over and over, then jumps off. She round-house kicks him, then fire a ball of her white energy, knocking Jackal away. Jackal rises back to his feet, then fires a large beam of his black energy at Fable. Fable does the same with her white energy, causing the two beams to lock together. Jackal puts as much power as he can into the beam, but it's still not strong enough. All of a sudden, Cyclops fires a beam into Fable's head, causing her to loose control. Jackal's beam sends her flying. She land at least twenty yards away from Jackal. She slowly rises to her feet. A lemo pulls up behind her.

"Fable, come!" orders a man in the back seat. Fable boards the lemo. As the lemo drives away, Jackal teleports on top of it. He rips a hole in the roof, only to get a taste of a shotgun shell to the face. Jackal falls off the lemo. The lemo drives away, as Jackal starts to fade. Within seconds, Jackal was out.

Jackal starts to wake up. He sees a bright light that was shining down over his head.

"Welcome back, Mr. Wilson." Jackal hears Xavier greet.

"Where am I?" Jackal questions.

"Back where you started." Xavier answers. Jackal raises his head up to find that he was in the lab again. He also noticed he was still in his ripped and blood stained suit. "I'm sure you would like to wash up before I explain the events of tonight." Xavier states. He points to a pair of clothes that were on a table. Jackal gets up from the bed and grabs the clothes. He enters a bathroom to change. "I've already informed Logan and you're brother." Xavier informs. A few minutes later, Jackal exits the bathroom, dressed in every thing but his coat.

"What's going on?" Jackal questions.

"Killebrew has created another experiment." Xavier explains, "I was planning on telling the three of you during dinner. But I believe Killebrew sent her to destroy Logan and your brother. I believe they've used your DNA to supply Fable's powers."

"What?" Jackal replies in shock.

"Yes." Xavier continues, "I learned that Killebrew was planning this days ago. That is why I sent my X-men to retrieve you."

"So she's as strong as me." Jackal states, "And has the same powers."

"Correct." Xavier replies. Storm enters the room. "I will speak more with you later." Xavier informs, "You may go now." Jackal nods, and exits the room. "How are you feeling, Ro?" Xavier questions.

"Better." Storm answers, "There was so much force behind that slap."

"I know." Xavier replies, "I was afriad she had broken your neck."

"Do you really think Adrian can stop her?" Storm questions.

"Only time can tell." Xavier answers.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Jackal strolls down the hall of the X mansion, looking for the others. He stumbles into the game room, where he finds them.

"Look whose up." Gambit states. Everyone looks at Jackal. Jackal walks over to the bar and sits down with Gambit, Rogue, and Deadpool.

"How are ya?" Rogue questions.

"I'm how a guy feels after he just got his ass kicked by a chick." Jackal answers.

"I bet you need something to brighten you up." Rogue states, "Jean, bring him a coke." Jean was behind the counter, pouring Jackal his drink.

"Add a little stotch to it." Jackal orders, "I need something to take the pain away from my shoulder." Jean slams the drink down in front of Jackal.

"We don't serve those kinds of drinks in the mansion." Jean informs, "The only thing you'll find is Logan's beer, and you would have to be an idiot to take one."

"Amen to that." Deadpool replies, holding up a beer. Wolverine grabs the top of the bottle and slices off Deadpool's hand. The hand falls to the ground, as Wolverine walked away. Deadpool picks up his hand, "Hey, I can still move my figures!" he states, wiggling his fingers around. Jackal looks at Rogue, then noticed a cast on her arm. Jackal takes the arm.

"She broke your arm." Jackal comments.

"Yeah." Rogue replies.

"That would mean she touched you." Jackal informs, "I thought that if anyone touched you, they would die."

"There are a few people my powers don't work on." Rogue explains, "Maybe she's just a lucky one."

"Or maybe it's because of my DNA." Jackal replies.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue questions, confused.

"Xavier didn't tell you?" Jackal replies, "The woman was given the same powers as me."

"Does this mean she's as strong as you?" Rogue questions.

"After fighting her tonight, I guess so."Jackal answers, "But back to what I was explaining. If she has the same powers as me and can touch you, maybe I can too."

"I think I know where you're going with this, and let me be the first to tell you, no." Rogue replies, annoyed. Gambit leaves the counter and moves over to the pool table.

"Ha, knew that wouldn't work." Jackal laughs, "I know that your heart has already been taken." Rogue's eyes widen. She then catches sight of Deadpool's hand running on the counter.

"Look, I'm Thing!" Deadpool states. Jackal pulls a pocket knife from his pocket and stabs the hand, pinning it to the counter. "THING!" Deadpool cries out.

"I know your heart belongs to Remy." Jackal continues, "I saw the way you blushed when he wrapped his arm around your shoulder in the car. You're in love with him." Rogue picks up Jackal's drink and throws it in his face.

"Fuck you!" Rogue replies, then leaves the room.

"What da hell was dat?" Gambit questions, "What yu say to her?" Deadpool pulls the knife from his hand and reattaches it.

"Continuitiy." read a yellow box by Deadpool's head.

"Oh, yellow boxes." Deadpool states, "How I've missed you so." Deadpool grabs the yellow box and hugs it.

"What is he..." Cyclops questions, as he watched Deadpool hug himself.

"Don't ask." Jackal answers, as Jean sat another drink in front of him.

"By the way, your paying for the damages to my car." Cyclops states.

"Fuck off." Jackal replies, "I'm not paying for shit." Cyclops turns him around.

"You destroyed my fucking car!" Cyclops yells.

"I saved you fucking life!" Jackal growls, moving face to face with him. All of a sudden, the two grab their head, "AAAAHHH!" Jackal roars.

"That's enough, you two!" Jean orders, who was using her powers on them, "Scott, I'm sure the Professor will cover the cost."

"Okay!" Cyclops replies, "Could you let me go now?" Jean releases the two. Jackal falls to the ground, shaking.

"Wow, Chere." Gambit states, "Think yu were too hard."

"It was just to stop their fighting, Remy." Jean informs.

"No, I mean look." Gambit replies, pointing at Jackal. Jean looks to see Jackal with blood streaming from his eyes. She leaps over the counter, and kneels beside Jackal. She check for a pulse, which was not there. "No pulse!" Jean informs. Deadpool comes over to Jackal.

"Bro, wake up!" Deadpool orders, "Come on! The story can't continue without you! Bro!" The other mutants start to surround Jackal. Nightcrawler starts to pray in German.

We find Jackal in a dark location. It was full of smoke. "Hello!" Jackal calls out, "Is there anybody here?" All of a sudden, a figure in a dark rob appears before Jackal.

"Hello, Adrian." the figure greets in a low voice. The figure was carrying a scythe.

"Are you Death?" Jackal questions, being as calm as he could be.

"I am the Reaper of Soul." the figure replies.

"Is it my time?" Jackal questions.

"No, Adrian." Death answer, "This is not the end of your life. But... your end will come sooner than you think."

"How... how do I die? Jackal questions, now worried.

"I can not give you that information." Death answers, "The living should not know of their own fatality. It could upset the order of life and death. Sadly, the information would do you no good. Your death can not be prevented."

"I knew it wasn't going to be that easy." Jackal replies, "If it's not my time, how do I return?"

"You share the same curse as your brother." Death explains, "You will soon return to the Land of the Living."

"Wade's been here?" Jackal questions.

"Yes." Death answers. A skeleton like hand rises up and removes the hood from Death's head, revealling the face of a young woman. Death had long black hair.

"You're a woman?" Jackal replies.

"I take many forms." Death informs, "This is a form your brother sees." Jackal noticed that his body started to fade. "You are returning." Death states, "Please, tell Wade I will always wait for him." Jackal nods.

As the mutants still try to help Jackal, Jackal's eyes open.

"He alive!" Wolverine informs.

"Intz. Preiset Gott, Hallelujah!, Gott sei Dank!" Nightcrawler praised in German.

"Adrian, I'm so sorry!" Jean states, with tears in her eyes, "I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay." Jackal replies. Deadpool hugs him.

"You're back, man!" Deadpool sobs, "I thought I lost the coolest brother ever."

"Death told me that she's waiting for you." Jackal whispers in his ear. Deadpool hugs him tighter.

"Good." Deadpool thought to himself.

* * *

**Inspired by the love between Deadpool and Death. Please Review. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Deadpool and Nightcrawler help Jackal back to his feet.

"God must love you, my friend." Nightcrawler informs, "You died and now you live, ja."

"He's immortal." Deadpool reminds, "He's like me. Hell, I've died and came back many times. Me and Death are thinking about settling down together. Living in a beach house."

"Vat?" Nightcrawler questions.

"Did yu see Death, Adrian?" Gambit asks.

"...Yeah?" Jackal replies, he wipes the blood from his cheeks.

"Did yu ask bout when your time is?" Gambit continues.

"Yeah." Jackal answers, "She wouldn't tell me. She said that even if she did, nothing could prevent it." Jackal starts to her a fainted voice. He could hear every word the voice spoke.

"Whoa, this guy is cool." Jackal heard the voice say, "He might be the strongest on their team. I need to tell Mystique." The voice is revealed to be Toad from the Brotherhood, who was looking in the room through a window. Jackal vanishes into a cloud of smoke. "Where'd he go?" Toad questions to himself.

"Right here." replies a voice from behind Toad. All of a sudden, Toad is sent flying through the window into the room with the other mutants... and Deadpool.

"OH, COME ON!" Deadpool yells.

"Toad!" Gambit growls.

"Uh... h-h-hey, guys..." Toad says, scared to death of his location. Jackal appears in front of Toad. He grabs him by the collar of his suit and raises him in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Jackal growls.

"I can't tell you!" Toad replies, freaking out.

"Tell or I'll gut you!" Wolverine warns.

"He'll do it too!" Deadpool informs, "This story is rated M!"

"Okay, okay!" Toad replies, "Mystique sent me! We've been screening your calls! She heard about this guy!" Jackal flings Toad to a wall.

"What else?" Jackal demands to know.

"That's it!" Toad answers. Jackal grabs Toad by his neck and starts to choke him.

"Liar!" Jackal growls, "I have a super sense of hearing! Even at the rate your heart is going now, I can still tell you're lying!"

"...Okay!" Toad managed to squeal, "Mystique wanted... you to join us! After hearing your name... she found your records! She knows everything about you!" Jackal forces Toad to the ground.

"Is that it?" Jackal questions.

"YES, THAT'S IT!" Toad screams. Jackal pulls a hand gun from his pocket, and points it at Toad.

"Then you're no longer any use to us." Jackal states.

"PLEASE, DON'T!" Toad begs.

"ADRIAN, STOP!" Wolverine orders, "He told us everything, just let him go!" Jackal doesn't respond, "Jean!" Wolverine was about to use her powers again, this time with more caution, when Deadpool pulls out his 9mms and points them at Jean.

"Whoa, Red!" Deadpool states, "I'm not letting you hurt my little bro again!" Jean turns her powers to Deadpool. "Don't even try it!" Deadpool warns, "It won't work! I don't have a brain!"

"Listen to him, Jean!" Wolverine orders, "That is the smartest thing he's said yet!" Jean does what Wolverine tells her. Wolverine turns his attention back to Jackal. "Just let him go!" he orders.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Jackal laughs, "Really thought I was going to kill him?"

"What?" everyone in the room said at once.

"I was given the name Jackal because that name sends fear to the victims." Jackal states, "And that's what I do." He grabs Toad by his collar and raises him to his feet. He points the gun at his head and pulls the trigger, revealing that the gun was not loaded. "But that doesn't mean I won't kill if I have to." he informs Toad, "Tell this Mystique that if she has something to offer me, she'll come to me herself. Now, get the fuck out." Toad nods and leaps out the shattered window. Jackal walks towards the door, "Sorry for fuckin with ya'll." he states, "If you'll excuse me, me and Wade have something we gotta do." Deadpool follows Jackal, leaving everyone speechless.

In a small lab, we see Killebrew and Fable.

"Are you quite sure, Weapon 14?" Killebrew questions.

"I'm positive, Doctor." Fable replies, "The one that attacked me was Weapon 13."

"But how?" Killebrew wonders, "Reports from that government soldier state that Weapon 13 died before his vary eyes." Killebrew thinks for a moment, then shakes his head, "We must prepare for another strike." he states. Fable nods in agreement.

Within an hour after leaving the mansion, Toad returns back to the other members of the Brotherhood.

"Toad." Mystique greets, "Tell me, what did you learn about Mr. Wilson?"

"Well..." Toad begins, "He can come back from the dead."

"Hmm..." Mystique let's it known that she is pleased, "Anything else?"

"Well, he's suppose to be the strongest in the group now." Toad answers.

"You didn't learn that much about him, did you?" Mystique replies.

"Uh... well... no." Toad states, "Oh, wait! He uses fear against his victims!"

"Yawn." Mystique replies, "It doesn't matter. As long as you didn't get caught." Toad grows a nervous smile.

"Um... did I forget to mention he has super hearing?" Toad questions. Mystique's face turns red with anger.

"You idiot!" Mystique growls, "You told him everything, didn't you?"

"They threatened to kill me!" Toad informs, in fear.

"This is why we should never send Toad for this kind of assignment." states Quicksilver.

"Shut up, Pietro!" Mystique orders, "If this is gonna be done right, then I'll have to do it." Mystique leaves the room. "I'll earn his trust." she thinks to herself.

* * *

**Oh shit! No he did not just bring in the Brotherhood for even more plot! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Jackal and Deadpool stoll down the halls of the X mansion. **(Again, *Sigh*)**

"Where we headed?" Deadpool questions.

"Just keep walking." Jackal orders.

"So... what all did Death say about me?" Deadpool questions. Jackal gives a confused look.

"Why?" Jackal replies, "Do you have a thing for Death?"

"Well... yeah." Deadpool answers, "She's hot, she's funny, she's smart..."

"The only thing I can see Death being is hot." Jackal replies, "But ofcourse, I wasn't around her that long to know. So that's why she's waiting for you? I thought she just wanted you dead because you're immortal."

"Nope." Deadpool states, "She digs me. It's kind of a long story though. I was so close to Death for so long that we kind of bonded."

"Wow, after spending some time with you, you're really not that bad." Jackal replies.

"A lot of people start to think that." Deadpool informs, "But... most of them die afterwards. Like my buddy, Cable." Deadpool looks down, in what Jackal believes is sadness.

"You okay?" Jackal questions.

"Yeah." Deadpool answers, "As long as he doesn't come back in a newer comic." Jackal gives him a confused look. "Hey, did you see..." Deadpool starts to questions.

"No, I didn't see Bea, Wade." Jackal answers, annoyed.

"Damn." Deadpool replies. They soon come to a door, with loud metal music playing inside. Jackal tries to open the door, but found it to be locked. Deadpool pulls out one of his katanas and prepares to stab into the door, but Jackal stops him. Deadpool puts the katana away. Jackal places his hand on Wade's shoulder, then they vanishes into a cloud of black smoke. They appear inside the room, where Rogue was laying on the end of her bed. She jumps all the way back to the backboard when she see's Jackal and Deadpool. She turns down the music.

"What the fuck are you two doing in my room?" Rogue demands to know.

"Something that doesn't have to do with rape, I hope." Deadpool answers.

"I came to tell you that I'm sorry." Jackal informs.

"Blow it out your ass!" Rogue replies.

"Whoa, go easy on him." Deadpool states, "He just died a few minutes ago."

"What are you talking about." Rogue questions.

"The red head turned his brains to mush." Deadpool explains.

"Jean?" Rogues replies.

"Yeah." Deadpool states, "I'm not going to explain it. Just go to fanfiction dot net, search for the story 'Weapon XIV', and read chapter 12."

"What?" Rogue questions, confused.

"Wade, can you let us talk in private?" Jackal replies.

"Oooh, I see." Deadpool states, "Gotcha. Make sure to use a rubber." Deadpool exits the room.

"God." Rogue states, "How do you put up with him?"

"We're brothers." Jackal answers, "We have this kind of thing between us."

"So, Jean really killed you?" Rogue questions.

"It wouldn't be the first time she killed an X-men off." Jackal answers.

"What?" Rogue replies, confused.

"I'm sorry, that really messed with my mind a little." Jackal explains, "I'll be normal again soon."

"I hope so." Rogue states, "We don't need another Deadpool runnin around."

"HA, HA, HA, HA!" they both laugh. The room soon grew quiet.

"Um... Adrian... can you tell me the truth?" Rogue questions.

"About what?" Jackal replies.

"That dream." Rogue informs, "Did you really have it?"

"...Yeah." Jackal answers, "I never knew what it meant. It started to come clear to me when I saw you and Remy." They both sit in silence. "Now..." Jackal continues, "You tell me the truth. Do you really love Remy?" Rogue started to blush.

"Um... well..." Rogue replies, "I...guess..." she sigh, "Yes."

"I fuckin knew!" Jackal states, smiling. "So, you don't want him to know because of your powers." he adds, laying his back down on the bed.

"Well, aren't you just Dr. Phili" Rogue replies.

"I just call it like I see it." Jackal states.

"Well... you're right." Rogue informs, "I just think that if we tried to be together, it wouldn't work."

"I see the look in Remy's eyes." Jackal states, "He loves you."

"You know you're startin to sound gay." Rogue informs.

"Well, you have a point there." Jackal replies. Rogue smiles.

"But you're very sweet." Rogue states.

"Well that's just bullshit." Jackal replies.

"What do you mean?" Rogue questions.

"I tried to take over the world." Jackal answers, "I slaughtered billions of people."

"But that wasn't your fault." Rogue informs.

"I killed my father when I was 16." Jackal states. Rogue becomes very quiet. She slowly pulls him up into a hug.

"Nothing could ever change you." Rogue infroms. Jackal starts to see visions, they were to quick for him to know what they were. "You wanna hang out, and watch some TV?" Rogue offers. Jackal doesn't answer, his mind was still on those visions. "Adrain?" Rogue questions. Jackal focuses his mind back on Rogue.

"What?" Jackal replies.

"You wanna hang out, and watch some TV?" Rogue repeats.

"Uh... yeah." Jackal answers. A few hours pass, as we find Jackal and Rogue asleep, with the TV still on. Jackal starts to have a dream. Visions of the horrific exiperments flash in his mind.

"AAAAAHHH!" Jackal roars in a vision of his treatments. Many large tubes attached to Jackal's body, then shocks ran through his body.

"You will be the best, Weapon XIII." Killebrews. Even more shocks are sent through Jackal. Blood starts leak from Jackal's body through the seams that the tubes were attached to.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jackal roars louder.

"Haaahh..." Jackal awakens from his sleep. Sweat was streaming down his face. He looked over to see Rogue, who was still asleep. Jackal gets up from the bed and stumbles over to Rogue's bathroom. He flips on the light, and walks over to the sink. He turns it on and flings some water in his face. He dries it with a towel, then turns off the sink. As he did, he noticed something odd about his right wrist. He looks closer to find the his veins were completely black. He looks at his other wrist, only to find the same thing. A few seconds pass as they returned to normal. "What the hell?" he questions himself. He stumbles out of the bathroom, then exits Rogue's room. His looked at a clock on the wall that read 4 am. He then decides to take a walk.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Jackal walks back to his room, only to find the door locked.

"That's weird." Jackal thought, "I didn't lock the door." He teleports inside, appearing in front of his bed. "GODDAMMIT, WADE!" Jackal yells in shock at the sight he finds. Deadpool was wearing nothing but his mask and was having sex with two sexy women. **(I'm not descibing anything else.)**

"Bro, you made it!" Deadpool replies.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jackal continues to yell.

"It's a little treat I had planned." Deadpool explains, "Older brothers should always call up some girls they know for him and his younger brother to enjoy."

"Hmm, he's cute." states the blonde woman.

"He might be fun." adds a red head.

"See that?" Deadpool replies, "They want you! I warmed them up already." Jackal looks at the two women, then back at Deadpool.

"Thanks anyway." Jackal states.

"Oh, I get it." Deadpool replies, "You're tired out from that Rogue chick."

"No." Jackal states, grabbing his coat, "I just need to take a walk. Clear my head a little."

"Adrian, look at those two chicks!" Deadpool orders. Jackal looks at them again. "Not one of them has an STD. And they're twins!"

"I'm gonna go to a bar." Jackal informs, "If you and the girls wanna join me, then let's go." Deadpool claps his hands.

"Ladies, get dressed!" Deadpool orders.

"I'll meet you three at the front door." Jackal informs. He exits the room. Minutes later, Deadpool and the girls arrive at the front door.

"So, do you two have a car?" asked the blonde. The four exit the mansion.

"Don't worry about that." Deadpool replies. He points at a scooter in the parking lot.

"Aww, it's so cute!" states the blonde.

"Yep, chicks dig the scooter." Deadpool informs, "That's why I use it in most of my comics."

"Wait, there's only room for two." states the red head, "How are we gonna get there?" Jackal strolls over to Wolverine's motorcycle.

"Hope on." Jackal replies, climbing onto the seat. The red head does so, as Jackal hovers his hand over the bike's engine. All of a sudden, the motorcycle starts. The four drive off together heading for the nearest bar. The sound reaches the ears of a sleeping Wolverine, who awakens. Wolverine stumbles to his feet, then looks out his window. He finds that his bike is gone, then catches the a familiar smell.

"I'm gonna tear him a new asshole!" Wolverine growls.

Minutes later, Jackal, Deadpool, and the two women arrive at a bar called Bucket's. They step inside, where Deadpool and the girls grab a booth. Jackal strolls over to the counter.

"What'll it be?" questions the bartender.

"Give me a shot." Jackal answers, "And keep 'em coming." Deadpool wonders over to the counter.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender questions.

"Three tall ones." Deadpool states. Deadpool looks at Jackal. "Come on, man!" he orders, "Come sit with us."

"I just wanna seat here and do some thinking." Jackal replies.

"You're just like Slade." Deadpool informs. Jackal give a confused look.

"Who's Slade?" Jackal asks.

"Our brother." Deadpool answers.

"We don't have a brother named Slade." Jackal informs, even more confused.

"Man, am I the only one who reads stories on this site?" Deadpool replies. Jackal slams his head down on the counter. "Adrian?" Deadpool questions. There was no responds, "Are you dead?" he continues.

"No, but I wish I was." Jackal answers.

"Well, I accept Visa and Master Card." Deadpool informs.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jackal replies, lifting his head up.

"What, I kill people." Deadpool reminds, "It's a living."

"Not a good one." Jackal informs.

"... It's still a living." Deadpool replies. The bartender hands Deadpool his drinks, then sets Jackal up with a shot. Jackal downs it. Deadpool returns to the table with the girls. All of a sudden, a woman walks through the front door. She looked young, blonde, and had a perfect figure. She was wearing a gold short skirt dress. She sat down at the counter next to Jackal.

"What can I get you, cutie?" the bartender flirts.

"Scotch." the woman replies. She looked at Jackal. "Hey." she greets.

"Hey." Jackal replies. The bartender sits the woman's drink down in front of her, then pours Jackal another shot.

"I'm Kate." the woman informs.

"Adrian." Jackal replies, then downs the other shot.

"That's a nice name." Kate replies.

"Thanks." Jackal replies, not showing any sign of caring.

"You must be new here." Kate states, "I come here all the time."

"I'm sure you have..." Jackal replies, "Mystique." Kate's eyes widen in surprise.

"...What?" Kate questions in shock.

"I've heard about you." Jackal states, "Shape shifter. I can hear your heart beat everytime you've lied. So drop this little game you're trying to play."

"It was fast for you to catch on." Mystique replies, smiling, "I'm impressed."

"It surprises me that you would send such an idiot to spy on me." Jackal informs.

"It surprises me that your brother is the biggest idiot around." Mystique responds.

"I'm not joining your team." Jackal states.

"Maybe we should talk more about my offer another time." Mystique replies. She grabs a napkin and rights down on it with a pen. "Meet me at this location on this date." she whispers in his ear. She then kisses him on the cheek and gets up from her seat. She grabs her drink and downs it, then throws some money on the counter. "That should cover my bill." Mystique informs. She then exits the bar.

"Man, was that a nice piece of ass or what?" the bartender states. He pours Jackal another shot. Jackal drinks it, then sees someone kick in the door out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head to see Wolervine. Wolverine storms over to Jackal. "Hey, buddy!" the bartender yells, "You better be prepared to pay if you messed up that door!" Wolverine launches out the claws of his left hand and holds them towards the bartender's throat. "Uh...n-nevermind!" the bartender replies.

"You've got some serious balls to take my bike out for a ride!" Wolverine growls. Jackal stands to his feet.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Jackal replies. Deadpool gets up from the booth and runs over to the two.

"ALRIGHT!" Deadpool cheers, "A fight! I get the winner!"

"Shut up, Wade!" both Wolverine and Jackal order. All of a sudden, Wolverine's phone rings. He pulls it from his pocket and answers it.

"What?" Wolverine growls into the phone. Jackal hears the person on the other line, it sounded like Jean.

"Logan!" Jackal hears Jean yell, "The mansion's under attack! Sabertooth, Mavrich, and Fable..."Jean is no longer heard.

"We gotta go!" Wolverine orders.

"Why?" Deadpool questions, "This was just starting to get good!"

"Let's go, Wade!" Jackal orders, as he rushed out the door behind Wolverine.

"Fine!" Deadpool replies, "Find another way home ladies!" Deadpool rushes out the door.

* * *

**More action! Please Review. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The next action packed chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Jackal, Deadpool, and Wolverine race back to the mansion, Jackal rode with Wolverine on his motorcycle. As soon as Wolverine catches sight of the buildling, a shocking sight was revealed. The mansion was on fire. Students were scrambling all over the yard. Wolverine drove his bike through the yard straight towards the mansion, Deadpool follows on his scooter. Sabortooth was battling with Cyclops, Beast, and Gambit. Jackal's eyes lock onto a figure in the burning building, it was Fable, who was attacking students. Jackal leaps off of the bike as Wolverine continues on his path, and charges head on towards her. He reaches her within seconds and tackles her through a wall. Jackal sits on top of her and pins her arms to the ground.

"An attack while we all slept!" Jackal growls at her, "You must really hate us!" Fable manages to free one of her arms and punches Jackal.

"I will destroy all of you!" Fable states. She then lifts her legs up and wraps them around Jackal's neck. She flings Jackal off of her with her legs, then stands to her feet. Jackal rips a burning leg off of a table and smashes it across Fable's face. Fable showed no sign that it hurt. She grabs Jackal by the throat and slams him through the remains of the buring table.

Outside, Wolverine leaps off his bike and rams his claws into Sabortooths stomach. Sabortooth rakes his claws across Wolverine's face, causing him to remove his claws for his stomach. Wolverine shakes off the pain and slices at him some more. He slices the chest of Sabortooth, but he is then picked up and thrown by him. Wolverine hits the wall of the burning building. Beast leaps onto Sabortooth's back and place him in a headlock.

Deadpool searches the around the building, until he spots Maverick. He was fighting Nightcrawler, Spyke, and Storm. Deadpool hits the brakes on his scooter and climbs off, then noticed a smudge on the front. He wipes it off with his finger. He then returns his attentions to the action and pulls out his katanas. He charges a Maverick, and tries to slice his hand off as he tried to shoot Spyke. Maverich manages to move his hand in time.

"Agent Zero!" Deadpool greets, "How's the whole being a nazi thing going for ya?"

"Fuck you!" Maverick yells, as he shoots Deadpool in the head.

"You know that saying is right!" Deadpool states, "You shouldn't bring a knife to a gun fight. Or in this case katanas." Deadpool puts away his katanas, he then pulls out his AK-47 and opens fire on Maverick. Maverick moves quickly to dodge the bullets, but a few enter his body. Maverick fires back at Deadpool, who didn't even try to dodge the shots. Deadpool continues to fire, until he's out. Spyke projects spikes at Maverick, but Maverick dodges them. Maverick throws a grenade at them. They all try to escape, but the grenade goes off quickly. The blast sends Storm into the wall of the mansion, knocking her out. Nightcrawler makes it back to his feet and teleports onto Maverick's back.

Back in the burning mansion, Jackal fires a ball of his black energy at Fable, sending her to the wall. Jackal tries to punch her, but Fable quickly moves, causing Jackal's fist to enter the wall and become stuck. Fable punches Jackal in the face, then tries to throw more. Jackal blocks the punches, then frees his hand from the wall. He kicks Fable in the stomach, then punches her in the face. Fable grabs Jackal's head and rams it into the wall. Jackal stumbles back, then is roundhouse kicked in the face by Fable. Fable sends a stream of white energy under Jackal, then launches him up into the ceiling. Jackal falls back to the ground.

"Nice trick..." Jackal comments, in pain, "But can you do this." Jackal creates a vortex of back energy around Fable, then releases his control, causing Fable to be flung through a wall.

Back with Wolverine, Sabortooth fling Beast off of him, to the ground. Sabortooth is then stabbed in the chest by Wolverine. Sabertooth kicks him away, pulling out the claws, then grabs Beast by the leg and flings him into Wolverine. All of a sudden, something explodes on Sabortooth's back. He turns to see Gambit.

"Come on, traitor!" Sabortooth growls. Gambit pulls out his staff and charges at him. Sabortooth swings his arm at him, but Gambit leaps up, getting an extra boost from Sabortooth's head, and brings the staff down hard on Sabortooth's back as he landed. Sabortooth turns and grabs the staff as Gambit swings it at him. The two fight for the staff. "You shouldn't have turned your back on Magneto!" Sabortooth states.

"I did what was right, Vic!" Gambit replies, "Crime got old!"

"You're still a theif, Remy!" Sabortooth growls, then manages to pick Gambit up with the staff and flings him into the side of the mansion. "But I can change that right now!" he states. Sabertooth raises the staff above his head, with the end of the staff aimed a Gambit's chest. He then brings it down, but something strike him in the side of his shoulder. He looks over to where Cyclops stood. "You little runt!" Sabortooth growls. Out of nowhere, Wolverine tackles him to the ground. He stabs his claws into Sabortooth's chest.

"You guys go!" Wolverine orders the three other mutants, "I'll take care of him! Make sure all the students are accounted for!" They obey and leave.

"Vade, vhat is taking you so long to reload?" Nightcrawler questions, still holding on as hard as he can to Maverick.

"Get ze hell off of me!" Maverick yells.

"I'm not really in the mood to reload." Deadpool answers.

"Then use another veapon!" Nightcrawler orders.

"All my guns are out of amo." Deadpool informs, "But I know a way you guys can get me in the mood."

"Anything!" Nightcrawler replies.

"You guys have to sing the refrain of Wayward Son, by Kansas." Deadpool states.

"What?" Spyke questions in shock, "Why?"

"I don't hear singing!" Deadpool informs, "Guess I'm not reloading!"

"FINE!" Spyke and Nightcrawler both yell, "Carry on my wayward son! There'll be peace when you are done! Lay your weayer head to rest! Don't you cry no more!"

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion," Deadpool sings as he reloaded his AK-47, "Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion," Nightcrawler quickly teleports off as Deadpool opens fire on Maverick. "I was soaring even higher," Deadpool continues to sing. Bullets enter Maverick's body. Nightcrawler appears next to Spyke.

"Who the hell does this kind of thing?" Spyke questions.

"But I flew too high!" Deadpool continues, Maverick starts to fire back, and dodge more of Deadpool's shots. "Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man,"

"I've questioned you Americans many times, but I've never questioned anything so much as I do Deadpool." Nightcrawler informs.

"Though my mind could think I still was a mad man," Deadpool sings more, still firing at Maverick, "I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,"

"Who sings a song like that when they fight?" Spyke questions, "He's insane!"

"I can hear them say..." Deadpool continues, Deadpool then stops firing and looks at the two. Nightcrawler and Spyke look at each, then shake their heads.

"Carry on my wayward son!" Nightcrawler and Spyke sing.

Back inside the mansion, Fable throws Jackal through a wall into a bathroom. Though the mansion was still burning around them, they still fought. Fable grabs Jackal's head, but Jackal punches her in the stomach, then rams her head down hard onto the toilet, smashing it. Fable elbows Jackal in the face, then lift her head up. She snaps what looks like a broken nose back into place, and the wound on her head quickly healed. Jackal rips the sink from the wall and bashes it on the side of Fable's head. Fable head now rested on her right shoulder, then snaps into place. Fable kicks Jackal through the door of the glass shower. She then grabs his head and rams it through a glass wall of the shower, and pushes his neck down on a large chunk of glass. The glass sinks deep into Jackal's neck, sending blood sperting all over the shower, Fable's face, and Jackal's body. Jackal elbows Fable, then raises his neck off of the glass. Jackal's wound quickly healed, as he kicks Fable, sending her flying towards the wall. This time, Fable vanished into a cloud of grey smoke before she could hit the wall.

"This is a one hell of a night." Jackal states.

Outside, Cyclops, Beast, Jean Grey, Xavier, and Gambit check to make sure everyone's out of the mansion.

"Everyone's out." Beast informs.

"Wait!" Gambit replies, "Where's Anna?" They all search around, but could not find her. "She's still inside!" Gambit states, charging towards the building.

* * *

**More action, more violence, and more of Deadpool's methods in this one. Hope you liked. Please Review. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Jackal searches the burning mansion for Fable.

"Come on out, bitch!" Jackal calls out, "All this is doing is pissing me off!" Jackal hears something coming towards him, and was about to round a corner. "There you are." Jackal whispers to himself a figure rounds the corner, and Jackal tackles it to the wall. He was about to punch the figure, until he discovered who it was. "Gambit?" Jackal questions, confused.

"Anna's still in here." Gambit informs.

"What?" Jackal yells in shock. Jackal thinks of where she could be. He then remembers her in her room. "Hold on!" Jackal orders. He teleports himself and Gambit into Rogue's room. They find Rogue on the floor of her room.

"Anna!" Gambit yells in shock. He checks her for a pulse, she was still alive. He picks her up.

"Let's go!" Jackal orders. All of a sudden, a hand bursts through Jackal's chest.

"Shit!" Gambit yells. Jackal turns his head to see Fable behind him.

"We're not finished!" Fable states. Jackal smiles.

"You're right." Jackal replies. He grabs the arm that was through his chest and rips it off. "Remy, go!" Jackal orders, as he turns and swings the arm at Fable's head. Gambit quickly runs from the room. Jackal continues to beat Fable with her own arm, until Fable uppercuts him. Jackal stumbles back, as Fable picks up Rogues dresser with one hand, and throws it at Jackal. Jackal is hit and is sent through the wall and into the next room. Fable picks up her arm, that Jackal dropped, and reattaches it to her body. She then enters the next room, through the new entrance in the wall. Jackal pushes the dresser off, then sits up. Fable kicks him hard in the face, sending him right back down. She places her boot on his neck, and pushes down hard, choking Jackal. Jackal clutches the boot, trying to remove it.

"You can't win." Fable states, "I am stronger than anyone you've battled before."

"...You're... strong." Jackal replies, "But I... won't be loser here!" Jackal lifts the boot from his neck and flings Fable to the ground. Jackal raises to his feet and stomps on Fable's chest. He then picks her up by her head and flings her to the wall. He punches her over and over again. He then incases her head with black energy. Fable struggles to free her head from the black energy, but she is not able to. Jackal uses his powers to slam Fable's head into the wall, using the black energy around her head. He then has her head slammed onto the floor over and over. Blood splatters everywhere with each contact with the floor. He then raise her up in the air by her head, then slams her down hard on her head, causing it to explode. Chunks of flesh and brain matter covered the floor of the burning room. Jackal releases his control over Fable. Jackal stumble over to the body. There was no movement. "Rest in pieces." Jackal says to the body. Jackal turns to walk away, when all of a sudden, something grabs his leg. Jackal looks back to see Fable's arm was holding onto his leg. The body starts to rise up, trying to get back to its feet. "You've gotta be kidding!" Jackal comments. the body makes it back to its feet, and grabs Jackal and flings him across the room. Jackal lands hard on his back. He looks up to see Fable's head grow back.

"Impressive." Fable states, when her head has fully grown back, "But it won't be that easy to defeat me."

"I wish it was." Jackal replies, then leaps back up to his feet. Fable charges at him, then vanishes into a cloud of smoke. She appears behind Jackal and kicks him in the side of the head. Jackal is sent to the ground again. Fable incases Jackal's entire body in a orb of white energy, then slams him into the wall. Then another one, then another one. She raises Jackal into the air, then slams him through the ceiling. Jackal lands on the floor of the room above Fable, now released from the orb. Jackal is surprised to find that it was his room. Jackal searches his room for anything that could help him. He finds his handgun on the bed. Fable rises up through the hole in the floor. Jackal fires the gun, sending a bullet into Fable's head. Fable's wound quickly heals. "Why did I think that would work?" Jackal questions, feeling stupid. Fable grabs him by his head and throws him through a wall, sending him into the hallway.

"Fable." says a voice coming from Fable's belt, "Come in, Fable." Fable presses a button on her belt.

"Yes, Doctor?" Fable replies.

"Return to the lab." the voice orders, "The mission is over."

"But I have not destroyed Weapon 13." Fable informs.

"It does not matter." the voice states, "Return now." Fable presses another button on her belt.

"We will meet again." Fable tells Jackal. Jackal rises to his feet.

"Looking forward to it." Jackal replies. Fable vanishes into a cloud of smoke. Loud cracking sounds fill the air in the mansion. "Oh shit." Jackal comments. All of a sudden, the mansion gives way and crashes to the ground.

Outside, the other mutants watched as their mansion burned to the ground.

"Did everyone make it out?" Xavier questions. Gambit walks over, carrying Rogue.

"I think so." Gambit informs. He lays Rogue down on the grass. Rogue starts to cough. Her eyes open, to see Gambit.

"Where am I?" Rogue questions.

"You okay now, Anna." Gambit informs. Wolverine walks over to the group.

"Where's Sabortooth?" Cyclops questions.

"That bitch teleported away with him." Wolverine answers. Deadpool, Spyke, Nightcrawler, and Storm join them.

"Same thing here." Deadpool informs.

"Did Maverick give you a challenge?" Xavier questions.

"Not really." Deadpool informs.

"He made us sing." Spyke tells Xavier.

"And may I say, you guys are awful singers." Deadpool states, "I felt no emotion."

"Ve vere about to die!" Nightcrawler yells.

"There's no excuse!" Deadpool states, "If we're going to be a traveling acapella group, you need to be able to hit the notes!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Spyke questions.

"Hey, where's Adrian?" Deadpool asks. A hand bursts from the pill of rubble and ashes. The hand pulled the rest of the body out. Jackal stood to his feet, covered in ashes and burnt clothing. Jackal stumbles over to the group of mutants.

"Are you okay, Adrian?" Xavier questions.

"Just perfect." Jackal replies, "I just had five tons dropped on my body, that's all."

"What are we going to do about the students?" Jean questions.

"I have a location we can stay." Xavier informs, "Food and clothing will be provided." he looks at Jackal, Wolverine, and Deadpool. "Then we must create a plan."

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Xavier transfered the students to a hotel, not far from where the mansion once stood. Xavier paid for each room. Jackal and Deadpool were about to enter their room when a voice enters their heads.

"Adrian, Wade, please come to my room." the voice orders.

"Did you hear that?" Jackal questions.

"Must have been Chuck." Deadpool answers.

"What makes you think that?" Jackal replies.

"The only voices in my head speak spanish." Deadpool informs. Jackal gives him a serious look.

"Fuck it." Jackal says to himself, "Let's just go." The two walk down the hall and enter an elevator. The door closes and they begin to rise. Jackal looks at a watch that Xavier gave him. "I gotta be out of here soon." Jackal states.

"I know." Deadpool replies, "The Golden Girls will be on soon."

"No, I have a meeting." Jackal explains.

"Aw, my little bro is getting his first hit!" Deadpool states, "How much is this guy paying you? Who's the target? Is it Ryan Reynolds? 'Cause I owe him a little something for taking the roll as the Green Lantern... for three fucking movies!"

"It's not a hit."Jack informs, "And it wouldn't be my first."

"So, what is it then?" Deadpool questions.

"A dinner meeting." Jackal answers. Deadpool smiles under his mask.

"Would it be with that hot bar chick from chapter 15?" Deadpool asks.

"If you mean earlier this morning, then yes." Jackal replies.

"Ah, Mystique." Deadpool states, "Good times."

"How'd you know it was Mystque?" Jackal questions, confused.

"When you're me, you know everything." Deadpool answers

"Whatever." Jackal replies, "Just don't tell anyone."

"Secret's safe with me." Deadpool informs. The elevator comes to it's stop. The two exit the elevator and head towards Xavier's room. "So, where you guys meeting?" Deadpool questions.

"A place called Luna." Jackal answers. They arrive and enter the room. The room was more of a pinthouse suite. Xavier and Beast were in front of a large, glass table.

"Hello, Adrian, Mr. Wilson." Xavier greets, without turning away from the table, "Hank and I have been worker on a few new inventions for your next battle."

"I could use an upgrade." Jackal states. Him and Deadpool stroll over to the table.

"I'm sure these new weapons will strengthen your abilities." Beast informs. He holds up some kind of whip.

"Kinky." Deadpool states.

"I may look like an normal whip, Mr. Wilson, but it has a little extra to it." Xavier explains, "Ro, would you mind?" Storm enters the room with a large bust and places it on a counter. Beast hands the whip to Jackal.

"Give it a go." Beast says. Jackal grips the whip tightly, then looks at the bust. He sets his wrist, then cracks the whip, taking a large chunk off of the bust. Jackal looks at the whip, studying it closely.

"The whip is lined with thin strips of razer-like steel." Xavier explains, "The steel launches outwards when the whip is cracked, then quickly retracts back inside of the whip."

"So, it would be kinky only for the most hardcore of people." Deadpool says.

"This is the only kind of whip I'll ever use." Jackal informs.

"We have much more weapons for you to test." Xavier informs. Jackal looks at his watch.

"I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that one, Professor." Jackal replies, "I have to meet someone in a few mintues."

"That's fine." Xavier informs, "We'll continue later on." Jackal leaves the room. Xavier checks the time. "We best be going as well." he informs.

"What for?" Deadpool questions.

"It's Kurt's birthday today and we are treating him to dinner." Xavier informs, "You're welcome to join us if you like."

"Sweet!" Deadpool states, "What's this place called?"

"Luna." Beast replies. Deadpool is silent for a moment. He hears Jackal's voice in his head.

"A place called Luna." Jackal's voice repeats in his head, "A place called Luna. A place called Luna. A place called Luna. A place called Luna. Luna. Luna. Luna. Luna..."

"... We're no strangers to love." sings a voice in Deadpool's head.

"Damn you, Rick Astley!" Deadpool yells, "You and that fucking song!"

"What are you talking about?" Storm questions, confused.

"Nevermind." Deadpool replies, "So, when do we leave?"

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Jackal arrives at Luna and finds Mystique waiting for him. She was in her normal form.

"You made it." Mystique greets, smilling, "I was afraid you weren't going to show."

"I'm a man of my word." Jackal informs. Jackal studies the room, it was larger and more fancier than Rose Bud. A waiter comes to the table.

"What may I get for you, Sir and Mad'am?" the waiter questions.

"Bring us a bottle of yur finest red wine." Mystique answers.

"Very good choice." the waitor comments, then leave the table. Jackal studies Mystique's eyes. They were as yellow as the sun.

"Order whatever you want." Mystique tells Jackal, handing him a menu, "My treat." Jackal opens the menu and finds what he wants quickly. He then sits it on the table. The waiter brings out their wine and pours it for them.

"You brought me here to talk about your offer." Jackal reminds, taking a sip of his wine, "So, let's cut to the chase. What do you have to offer me?" Mystique slowly sips her wine.

"Power." Mystique answers, "Control. Everything you've ever wanted." Jackal leans in close to her.

"I don't want power." Jackal informs, "The lust for power almost got me killed. I had control, and all of my team members are dead. You have nothing to offer me." Mystique glares at him.

"I knew I couldn't change your mind." Mystique replies.

"Then why did you bother inviting me?" Jackal questions.

"So I could get to know you." Mystique answers. She gently strocks Jackal's hand. "You amaze me." she states. Jackal looks deep into Mystique's eyes, as if he was looking into her soul. The waiter interupts their moment.

"Has the Sir and Mad'am made their choice of meal." the waitor questions.

"Um, yes." Mystique answers, "I'll have the coral reaf dinner."

"And for you, Sir?" the waiter asks.

"I'll take the T-bone steak dinner." Jackal replies.

"An how would you like that prepared?" the waiter continues.

"Grab it by the horns, kick it in the ass, and throw it on a plate." Jackal states.

"Excuse me?" the waitor questions, confused.

"Rare." Jackal informs. The waitor leave the table. Mystique gives a confused look of her own, yet she smiled. "That's how my dad use to order it." Jackal explain. Mystique giggles a little.

"He must have been a great man." Mystique states.

"No, he was an asshole." Jackal replies, taking another sip of his wine. Jackal studied Mystique, he didn't see a blue skinned mutant, only a lovely woman.

"It must have been hard growing up with Wade." Mystique comments.

"Not really." Jackal informs, "We were close. Though, we did do a lot of stupid shit. Like this one time, we got a couch from the old junkyard and attached some wheels to it. We got our friends to tie it to the back of the their dad's car. And we got a few girls to ride on the couch with us, as our friends drove us around town."

"Hmm, sounds like you two were bad boys." Mystique comments, smiling. Jackal was loosing himself in Mystique's eyes.

"I know what you're trying to do." Jackal informs, "Seducing me won't make me join." Mystique giggles again.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Mystique replies, acting innocent, "Oh, shame on me." Jackal laughs a little.

"You're just too cute, Mystique." Jackal comments.

"Please, call me Raven." Mystique replies.

On the other side of the restaurant, Xavier, Beast, Rogue, Gambit, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, Shadowcat, Spyke, Deadpool, and Wolverine gathered to celebrate Nightcrawler's birthday.

"Happy birthday, Kurt." Shadowcat says, handing Nightcrawler a present.

"Zank you, Kitty." Nightcrawler replies. He opens the gift to find a new black sweater. "Oh, it's vonderful!" he states.

"Glad you like it." Shadowcat informs, smiling. Deadpool stands to his feet.

"Here ya go, blue." Deadpool says, handing him another present.

"Uh... zank you, Vade." Nightcrawler replies. He opens it, and pulls out a handgun. "intz Oh Gott!" Nightcrawler yells in german, in shock.

"Hope you enjoy it!" Deadpool states, "I sure did." Nightcrawler places the gun back in the box slowly. Wolverine hands Nightcrawler a card.

"Something that won't kill you." Wolverine states. Nightcrawler opens it to find money. He then reads the card.

"Aw, zank you, Logan." Nightcrawler replies.

"What's it say?" Spyke questions. Wolverine looks at Nightcrawler.

"Tell 'em and it will be your last birthday." Wolverine warns.

"Okay, before I open anymore gift, I vant to zank you all for treating me so vell." Noghtcrawler informs.

"It's no problem, Kurt." Xavier replies, "You're family to us."

"Ze only zing zat vould make zis day better iz if my mother vere..." Nightcrawler stops in his tracks.

"Kurt?" Storm questions. They all look in the direction Nightcralwer was staring. There, they see Jackal kissing Mystique. Anger looks to be on the face of Nightcrawler.

"Kurt, calm down." Xavier orders.

"Dass lügner!" Nightcrawler growls in german. **(Which translates into 'That Liar!') **Nightcrawler vanishes into a cloud of blue smoke.

Back with Jackal and Mystique, they continue to kiss.

"Erhalten Sie Ihre Hände von meiner Mutter!" an angry voice yells in german. **(Translation: "Get your hands off of my mother!") **The two break their kiss and turn to see Nightcrawler.

"Kurt?" Mystique replies in shock.

"Your mother?" Jackal questions, in shock.

* * *

**More drama for the story. Jackal and Mystique. Nightercrawler's pissed. This and more on the next chapter of Weapon XIV. Please Review. Thanks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Nightcrawler stared eye to eye with Jackal, who was now standing.

"Listen, Kurt, I had no idea." Jackal informs.

"Sie haben Ruiniert Was bleibt von meinem Geburtstag!" Nightcrawler yells at Jackal and Mystique. **(Translation: You've ruined what's left of my birthday!)**

"Kurt." Mystique replies, "I'm so sorry."

"Sie sagten mir, es war etwas, das war sehr wichtig!" Nightcrawler tells Mystique, **(Translation: You told me that there was something that was very important!)** "So, das war so wichtig, dass sie nicht kommen zu ihrem Sohn der Geburtstag?** (Translation: So, this was so important that you couldn't come to your son's birthday?) **Sie sagten mir, sie wäre eine bessere Mutter!" **(Translation: You told me you would be a better mother!)**

"Es tut mir leid, Kurt." Mystique cries, **(Translation: I'm sorry, Kurt.)** "Ich weiß ich nicht die beste, aber ich bin versuchen. **(Translation: I know I haven't been the best, but I'm trying.) **Ich will es für Sie." **(Translation: I want to be there for you.)**

"n. Lügner!" Nightcrawler yells. **(Translation: Lair!)**

"Sie ist nicht lügen!" Jackal growls. **(Translation: She isn't lying!)**

"Bleiben!" Kurt yells. **(Translation: Stay out of this!)**

"Ich bin der Grund, warum ihr Mother's hier!" Jackal states, **(Translation: I'm the reason your mother is here!) **"Gebt mir die Schuld!" **(Translation: Blame me!)**

"Okay." Nightcrawler replies. Out of nowhere, Nightcrawler punches Jackal in the face. Blood poured for Jackal's nose. He was about to punch back, when he remembered Mystique. Nightcrawler walks away, praying. Jackal looks over to see the rest of Nightcrawler's group looking at him. Rogue shakes her head at Jackal and Mystique, then follows Nightcrawler. Mystique then follows the two. Wolverine storms over to Jackal.

"What the hell were you doing with her?" Wolverine demands to know.

"What makes you think I have to explain anything to you?" Jackal growls.

"You're a traitor!" Wolverine growls back.

"That's enough, you two!" Xavier orders. Wolverine moves back over with the others. "Adrian, I know why you came here." Jackal sigh.

"Look I wasn't going to take her up on her offer." Jackal tries to explain.

"I know." Xavier informs, "But you were going to take her up on a different one." Jackal gives a surprise look.

"Okay, yeah." Jackal admits.

"That's my brother!" Deadpool states, "Well, he is in this series anyway."

"But you must understand, Raven could be using you." Xavier explains, "And you have other people to think about. I know you had no idea about Kurt, and about Anna for that matter."

"Anna?" Jackal questions, confused, "She's her mother too?"

"Adopted mother." Xavier informs. Jackal rubs his head. The waitor comes up to him.

"Sir?" the waitor begins, "I'm sorry to bother you, but about your's and the Mad'am's dinners..."

"Just hold them." Jackal replies. The waitor nods and walks away. "I gotta talk to Kurt." Jackal states. He wipes the blood from his face, then follows their path. He searches around the restaurant. He then hears their voice and follows them. He follows them to the men's room, and enters. He finds Rogue and Mystique standing outside of a stall.

"Kurt, please, come out." Mystique begs.

"Leave me alone!" Nightcrawler yells, from inside the stall.

"Come on, Kurt!" Rogue orders. Jackal walks over and knocks on the stall door.

"Kurt, come on out, Buddy." Jackal states.

"I'm not your buddy!" Nightcrawler yells. Jackal steps back and kicks in the stall door. Nightcrawler was leaning against a wall of the stall. "Vhy von't you leave me alone?" Nightcrawler yells.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Jackal tells Nightcrawler, "It was wrong of me to cause this. I'm truly sorry. I would never have done this if I only knew. I never wanted to hurt somebody like you, Kurt. You're a good man." Nightcrawler looks at him. "Now, you need to do as God would want you to." Jackal informs, "Forgive. I know you're a holy man." Nightcrawler nods. He walks out of the stall. He hugs Mystique and Rogue.

"I forgive you." Nightcrawler states, "And I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's okay, man." Jackal replies, "Let's just go back to your party." Nightcrawler nods, then kisses Mystique on the cheek. Mystique smiled. The three leave the men's room. Jackal was about to follow them, when a sudden pain hit his head hard. His vision becomes blury, then quickly returns to normal. He looks down at his wrist, to find his veins were black again. It lasted longer than last time, then disappears again. Jackal goes into deep thought. He then snaps out of it and decides to follow the other three. When he arrives at their table he finds that Nightcrawler was opening more gifts. He opens another gift to find a skateboard.

"Oh, zank you, Evan." Nightcrawler states.

"Welcome, dude." Spyke replies. Mystique eyes Jackal. Jackal eyes her back. Mystique smiles.

"Here, Kurt." Cyclops says, handing Nightcrawler another present, "From me and Jean." Nightcrawler opens the gift to find a book.

"Oh my goodness, a classic!" Nightcrawler states.

"Is it the Golden Girls Autobiography?" Deadpool questions, in shock.

"No." Nightcrawler answers, "It's the Notebook."

"Damn!" Deadpool replies.

"We know how much you like reading, so we thought you would like that." Jean informs.

"Zank you very much." Nightcrawler replies. Jackal smiles at Mystique, then pulls out a wallet.

"Um... Kurt." Jackal begin, "Here's a hundred." He hands Nightcrawler a hundred dollar bill.

"Adrian, you don't have to do zat." Nightcrawler informs.

"Please, it's the least I can do." Jackal states, "Happy birthday." Nightcrawlers smiles at him. Jackal looks back at Mystique, who blew him a kiss. Jackal and watched as Nightcrawler and the others enjoyed the party, but his mind was in another place.

* * *

**A lot more german in this one. But more action will come soon. Will there be true love between Jackal and Mystique? You'll have to keep reading to learn more. Please Review. Thanks.**

**"Wait, wait, what the fuck is this?"**

**"What?"**

**"Now Jackal's in love with Mystique?"**

**"We don't know for sure yet."**

**"Oh, cut the bullshit! You're giving him a chick now? What the fuck do I get?"**

**"Two hot chicks."**

**"Well I can't complain about that."**

**"Okay, now get out, Wade."**


	21. Chapter 21

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

After the event in Luna, the X-men and Deadpool return to the hotel. Jackal walks back to his room. He slides a card key in the door lock, when a pair of hands come over his eyes.

"Guess who." a rough voice whispers in his ear.

"Wade?" Jackal questions.

"Guess again." the voice replies, as it changes into a calm smooth sounding one.

"Raven." Jackal states, smiling. The hands are removed from his eyes. He turns to find Mystique. "What are you doing here?" he questions.

"We never got to pick up where we left off." Mystique answers, in a purring tone of voice. Jackal smiles and pulls her into a kiss of passion. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, then was broken. "Let's take this inside." Mystique states. Jackal smiles then opens the door. Mystique walks in first. Her hand then grabs Jackal's shirt and pulls him inside.

We cut to Deadpool playing Mortal Kombat in the arcade of the hotel. He stops in his tracks.

"There's something very hot happening above my head." Deadpool states, "I just know it."

**[**Is Bea Arthur doing it with Billy Mays?**]**

"Oh great." Deadpool states, "Now he's changed my yellow boxes. God, will he ever stick to something? I mean, he forgets to give Nightcrawler his german accent in the beginning. He doesn't give Rogue her southern accent for awhile. Well, at least he gave Gambit his Cajun accent... which he didn't even have in the fucking series!"

"Mommy, who's Spider-man talking to?" questions a little boy.

"I don't know, honey." answers the mother, "Why don't you go and say hi." The boy runs over to Deadpool.

"Hi, Spider-man!" the boy greet.

"You know, I think Jonny T just likes to fuck with me." Deadpool states, "Okay, first off, I'm not Spider-man. I'm Deadpool. Second, kids these days need to grow up. If you're going to like a superhero, go with the most adult type. Like me, or Rorschach."

"Who?" the boy questions.

"You know." Deadpool replies, "Rorschach and Deadpooooool. A nut and a fooooool. Ah, you know the rest. Anyway, here." Deadpool hands the boy an action figure. "A Deadpool action figure." he states.

"This looks like a Spider-man action figure, only painted." the boy informs.

"Well excuuuuuuse me!" Deadpool replies, "You know how hard it is to find a Deadpool action figure? Jonny T had to buy one off Ebay! They're hard to get!"

"Well... thanks." the boy says, then heads back to his mother.

"Damn kids today." Deadpool states, "So blind. So stupid. Hmm... I wonder what the other guys are doing." Deadpool leaves the arcade.

We find a small group of mutants on the roof of the hotel. Spyke wants Nightcrawler to do an extreme stunt.

"Um... I zink zis is not a vise idea." Nightcrawler informs, looking down from the tall building.

"Don't be a pussy, Kurt." Spyke replies, "All you have to do is hit this ramp at top speed and land on that other roof." Spyke points at the building across from the hotel.

"Ya'll are idiots!" Rogue informs.

"Listen to da woman, Kurt." Gambit adds, "Dis is too dangerous."

"Dude, if you fall, you can teleport back up." Spyke reminds.

"But when I'm nervous, I can't focuse zat vell." Nightcrawler explains, "I could end up somevere vorse."

"Dude, show that you have some balls." Spyke replies.

"Hey, if Kurt doesn't wanna do it, he doesn't have to!" Shadowcat states.

"I'll do it!" Deadpool says, as he appears on the roof.

"You don't even know what we're doing." Spyke informs.

"I don't care." Deadpool replies.

"Okay, here's what you gotta do..." Spyke explains.

"No need to explain." Deadpool informs. He pulls out a piece of paper. "Let's see... hmm... oh, so their fucking... hmmmmm... Rorschach and Deadpool, ha, ha, that always gets me... hmmm... ah, here we are! Let's see... oh, well that sounds easy enough." Deadpool grabs Nightcrawlers skateboard. He jumps on it and takes off towards the ramp. As the board made contact with the ramp, the ramp fell apart and Deadpool goes off the side of the building.

"HOLY SHIT!" all the mutants yells as they run over to the side of the building and look down.

"SUUUUUUUCK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Deadpool yells as he continues to fall, until his body hits the ground and splatters.

"That would have been you, Kurt." Rogue informs. Nightcrawler takes a large gulp.

"Um... I zink we should go help him." Nightcrawler states. They all head down to ground floor and find the pool of Deadpool's remain covering the front of the hotel.

"Is he dead?" Gambit questions. All of a sudden, Deadpool's emains come together and reforms his body. Deadpool stands to his feet.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Deadpool states. The mutants stare at him in amazement.

"What the hell are you?" Spyke questions, still shocked.

"The Matrix." Deadpool replies, "Ha, just kidding! Let's go hang out some more!"

**[10 minutes earlier]**

"Ardian!" Mystique screams in pleasure.

"UUUUUUUuck iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" yells a voice that passed the window of Jackal's room.

"What was that?" Mystique questions in shock.

"I don't know." Jackal replies, "I'm sure it was nothing. Now, where were we?" Mystique smiles at him. They share a kiss.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

The group of man made monsters sat in the lab of Dr. Killebrew.

"I'm gonna gut that runt one day." Sabortooth growls.

"Stop your bitching." Maverich replies, "I had to deal vith Deadpool. I'm still picking bullets out of my body." Maverich start to cough, then spits out a bullet. "I zink zat's ze last vone from my lungs."

"You two disappoint me." Fable states. Sabortooth stands to his feet.

"Who the hell said we had to impress you?" Sabortooth replies, "If anyone has to impress someone, you should be impressing us."

"I would, but to do that I would have to kill you." Fable informs.

"You think you're that good?" Sabortooth growls, "Then let's go!"

"Calm down, Victor." Maverich orders, "All you're gonna do is get youself killed." Sabortooth turns and walks back to his seat. Killebrew enters and places his hand on Fable's shoulder.

"We left a great mark on our enemies." Killebrew informs, "I am proud."

"Thank you, Dr. Killebrew." Fable replies.

"Suck up." Sabortooth comments.

"That's enough out of you, Sabortooth." Killebrew states, "You three are a team, and as such you will work together. Now, we must plan our next attack."

"Another attack already?" Sabortooth questions.

"This will be our final attack, Victor." Killebrew informs, "And this time, Jackal will be destroyed." An evil grin appears on Fable's face.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel with Deadpool and the younger mutants. They were in a circle in Gambit and Nightcrawler's room.

"...Zis is vat I've been missing all zese years?" Nightcrawler questions, "Zis feels awesome!"

"Yo, Kurt, if God didn't want us to do this, why would he create it like this?" Spyke replies.

"Zat is true, ha, ha!" Nightcrawler laughs.

"Have you guys ever wondered about Adrian?" Rogue questions, she takes a bite of a brownie, "He's just so awesome! He can't die, he has all these cool powers. I mean, who can stop him? Oh, Chuck Norris!"

"I think yu had a little too much, Chere." Gambit informs, "Remy's brownies are a little bit strong."

"...This shit isn't doing anything." Deadpool informs, "I've eaten ten brownies and I feel nothing. You know, this is starting to feel like that show about those teenagers who do drugs, but are off camera when they do it. What was that show called? Oh yeah, Scooby Doo."

"You know, I thought there was a lot less to you, Remy." Rogue states, "But now, you're pretty sweet."

"You wanna another brownie, don't ya?" Gambit questions.

"Yes!" Rogue answers, then grabs another brownie.

"This is fun!" Shadowcat states. She picks up another brownie.

"Um... Kitty, zere's something I've always vanted to tell you." Nightcrawler informs.

"What's that?" Shadowcat questions, pulling a piece of the brownie off and placing it in her mouth.

"Vell... I really... like you." Nightcrawler answers.

"Aaaw, I really like you too, Kurt." Shadowcat replies, "Can you hand me the whipcream." Nightcrawler does so.

"No... I mean... I really, really like you." Nightcrawler explains.

"And I really, really like you too." Shadowcat replies. She sprays some whip cream on the brownie, then takes a bite.

"You don't understand." Nightcrawler informs, "I vant to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, Kurt." Shadowcat replies, with a mouth full of brownie, "We're best friends."

"Forget it, man." Spyke states, "You can't explain anything to a chick that baked." Nightcrawler and Spyke look at Rogue, who looked to be amused by her white streaks. "I rest my case." Spyke informs.

"You know, if Adrian and your guys' mom gets married, I'm gonna be your Uncle Wade." Deadpool informs. Nightcrawler and Rogue looked to be in utter shock. All of a sudden, Cyclops and Jean Grey walk into the room.

"What the hell's going on?" Cyclops demands to know.

"Every man for themselves!" Deadpool yells, before teleporting away.

"I vith him!" Nightcrawler adds. He vanishes into a cloud of blue smoke.

"See ya!" Shadowcat states, as she drops through the floor.

Jackal and Mystique exit his room.

"I had fun." Mystique purrs.

"Hmm, come back soon and we'll have some more fun." Jackal replies. Him and Mystique share a kiss, then Mystique heads off. Jackal makes his way down the hall, when he heard yelling. He enters the room the yelling was coming from, due to the door still being open.

"Are you guys insane?" Cyclops yells, "You know how much trouble you can get in?"

"What's this about?" Jackal questions. He sees a tray of brownies on the floor. "Hey, brownies!" he cheers. He grabs two of them and takes a bite out of one.

"Those are pot brownies!" Cyclops informs.

"Oh, even better!" Jackal states, "Whose are these?"

"Mine." Gambit replies.

"These are so good!" Jackal comments, "Oh my god, is there fudge in these?"

"Yep." Gambit replies.

"Dude, make me a huge batch of these, I'm gonna share these with some guys." Jackal states.

"I can't believe Xavier wants you to be a teacher." Cyclops states.

"What hell are you talking about?" Jackal questions.

"Xavier wants you to teach the newer students about how to control and use their powers." Jean explains.

"He never talked to me about this." Jackal states, "Remy, you need to sell these!"

Minutes later, Jackal walks down the hall towards Xavier's room. He arrives and knocks on the door.

"Come in, Adrian!" Xavier calls out. Jackal enters the room. Xavier was sitting with Beast and Storm.

"Hey, um... I just heard something about you wanting me to be a teacher." Jackal informs, "Is that true?"

"That is correct." Xavier replies, "I've been looking for a fellow who is able and has great abilities of his own to teach my students."

"Well, I'm happy that you offered me this role, but I don't know how to teach kids." Jackal explains.

"I'm sure you will do a fine job, Adrian." Xavier informs, "You've proved how much you care for the school already."

"I know, but I don't think I really deserve this job." Jackal states, "This is just a little early for me."

"You don't have to rush right into it." Xavier replies, "Give it some time. And I'm sure you will enjoy it."

* * *

**Usage of drugs = more humor to the story.**

**[The Jonny T Factor does not support the usage of drugs.]**

**Please Review. Thanks**


	23. Chapter 23

**The next chapter of Weapon. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Jackal was heading towards the door of Xavier's room, only for Xavier to stop him.

"Before you go, Adrian, you might want to take these." Xavier informs. Storm hands Jackal a suitcase.

"What's this?" Jackal questions.

"Your weapons." Xavier answers.

"Sweet." Jackal replies, "Thanks." Jackal exits the room. He quickly teleports back down to his own room.

"Adrian!" Deadpool greets, "You're just in time! The Golden Girls is on!" Deadpool was laying on the bed, watching TV.

"I'll pass." Jackal states. He places the suitcase on the end of the bed and opens it. He pulls out his new whip and places it on the bed. He then finds some brand new, silver shurikens. He also finds a dual bladed katana in pieces. He removes the handle from the suitcase and attaches the two blades.

"Now they're giving you awesome weapons?" Deadpool whines, "They've known you for like two days!"

"If you stop your bitching, I'll let you try it out." Jackal informs.

"Deal!" Deadpool replies, snatching the katana from Jackal's hand. Deadpool starts to spin the katana around in one hand, really fast. He continues to do so for a whole minute. "That was awesome!" Deadpool informs, handing the katana to Jackal. When Jackal takes the katana he finds that Deadpool's hand is still holding on. Deadpool looks down to see his hand was cleanly cut off. "I guess I need more practice." he states, "Can you give me a hand? HA, HA, HAAA, HA, HA, HAAAA, HA! Oh, god, oooooh! Okay, now I'm being serious; the hand?" Jackal pulls Deadpool's hand off of the handle and gives it back to Deadpool. "Damn, I must have been spinning really fast." Deadpool states, "Not a single spot of blood on that thing." Jackal super sense of hearing picks up yelling from down the hall. Jackal grabs the weapons and walks out of his room.

"Let her go!" a voice orders.

"Remy!" another voice begs. Jackal nears Gambit's room. All of a sudden, Gambit is thrown through the wall into Jackal. The two hit the wall behind them. Gambit was out cold, but Jackal was still up. He sees a figure through the hole in the wall.

"Not again." Jackal mutters. The figure is revealed to be Fable. She was holding Rogue up by her collar. Jackal stands to his feet and pulls out his whip. He cracks the whip once to get Fable's attention. Fable looks at him, knowing she has found her target. Jackal cracks the whip again, this time making contact with the arm Fable was holding Rogue with. The arm is sliced off by the blades of the whip. Fable grabs her arm, only to leave herself open to Jackal, who tackles her through the window of the room. Jackal and Fable fight in mid air as they fall from the thirteenth floor of the hotel. Fable kicks Jackal off of her and prepares for landing. The two land hard on their feet. A sharp pain is sent from Jackal's feet, all the way up to his skull from impact. People witness in awe. Wolverine, Deadpool, and Rogue look out the former window of Gambit's room, and see Jackal and Fable.

"Let's go!" Wolverine orders. They run down the halls of the hotel, only to be stopped when they hear gun fire.

"Hold it!" yells a voice behind them. They turn to see Maverich and Sabortooth. "You two aren't going anyvere." Maverich states. Wolverine launches out his claws. Deadpool sees Nightcrawler and Spyke behind Maverich and Sabortooth. He waves to them. Nightcrawler and Spyke hug each other. Spyke then flips Deadpool the bird and disappears in a cloud of blue smoke.

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" Deadpool yells at the top of his lungs.

"Get your head in the game, Wilson!" Wolverine orders, "This ends here!"

"You're right, Logan." Sabortooth replies, "It will end here, with your lifeless body." Deadpool pulls out his 9mms.

"I'll have to find something else comedic for this battle." Deadpool says to himself. Sabortooth and Wolverine charge at each other head on. Deadpool and Maverich open fire on each. Sabortooth and Wolverine make contact. Wolverine drives his claws into Sabortooth's chest, who then kicks him away. Sabortooth tries to slice Wolverine's head off with his claws, but Wolverine ducks. Wolverine jabs his claws in Sabortooth's direction, but Sabortooth dodges and grabs Wolverine's arm. Sabortooth flings Wolverine across the hall. Maverich dodges Deadpool's bullets, as he continues to fire. "I wonder how Adrian is doing." Deadpool states, "I think this is the part where we cut back to them."

"Vill you shut the hell up!" Maverich yells.

Jackal couldn't move any part of his body, everything was locked into place. Fable smiles.

"Can't move?" Fable mocks, "I guess your body isn't full prepared for such impact." She moves close to him. "I use to have that problem myself. But after many months of training, I've solved that problem." she explains, as she circles around Jackal's body. Jackal can't even say a word back to her. "I've learned that it takes a good kick to fix the problem." she states. Fable roundhouse kicks Jackal, sending him through a car. Jackal finds that he can move again, and rises to his feet. Jackal turns and flings three of his shurikens into Fable's chest. Fable stumbles backwards. Jackal grabs his whip, then cracks it, wrapping it around Fable's waist. With one good pull, Jackal slices Fable in haft. Fable sends a white ball of energy at Jackal, sending him flying back. Fable grabs her legs and climbs up them, then reattaches her upper haft to her bottom haft. Jackal rises back to his feet, just as Fable picks up a school bus full of kids.

"Wait!" Jackal orders, "I don't want any innocent people getting hurt! This is between you and me! Let's go somewhere else!" Fable thinks for a moment, then drops the bus back on the ground. Fable charges at Jackal and leaps on top of him.

"Let's go!" Fable orders. Jackal teleports both of them away.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Jackal and Fable appear in a clearing. Jackal flings Fable off, then pulls out his dual bladed katana.

"Let's play!" Jackal yells. He charges at Fable, and swings the katana. Fable vanishes, then appears behind him. Fable tries to kick him, but Jackal quickly turns and slices her right leg off. Fable stands on her left leg, and punches Jackal in the face, then in the stomach. Jackal slices for Fable's chest, but Fable hops out of the way. She then sends Jackal flying with a wave of energy. Jackal hits the ground hard. Fable hops over to her leg and reattaches it to her body. Jackal stands to his feet, then throws a shuriken, sending it into Fable's forehead.

"Is that the best you can do?" Fable mocks. Jackal smiles.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock..." Jackal says. Fable then notices a blinking red light on the shuriken, and pulls it out. The shuriken explodes in her hand, sending her flying, then hits the gorund. Jackal stumbles over toward her. Fable rises to her feet, her arm was completely gone. "That's just a little taste." Jackal informs, "Here's the main course!" Jackal creates a vortex of black energy around Fable. He then pulls out ten shurikens, and throws them into the vortex. The shurikens spin wildly around Fable, until one enters her other arm. One then enters one of her legs. All of the shurikens explode, destroying the vortex.

Back at the hotel, Wolverine and Deadpool continue to fight Sabortooth and Maverich. Wolverine stabs his claws into Sabortooth's stomach. Sabortooth places both of his hands on Wolverine's head and constricts the head.

"HHRRRRR!" Wolverine growls in pain. He retracts his claws, then launches them out again back into Sabortooth's stomach. He repeats this over and over again.

"AAAHH!" Sabortooth roars. His grip on Wolverine's head becomes tighter. Wolverine starts to fade from the grip. His hands drop from Sabortooth's stomach. Sabortooth picks Wolverine up and throws him across the hall. Deadpool and Maverich continue to exchange bullets with one another.

"You know, this isn't really getting me anywhere." Deadpool states, "I mean anyone can just stand here and fire their guns like a mad man." A bullet enter's Deadpool's head, but he doesn't seem to notice. "I think I should switch my game plan." he continues. He stops firing and puts his guns away. He then pulls out his katanas. "Well, girls, it's time to play with Daddy!" he states, "Wow, that came out totally perverted." Deadpool charges down the hall towards Maverich. He slices at Maverich's head, but Maverich manages to dodge the blades. Maverick shoves his handgun under Deadpool's chin and fires. "Really?" Deadpool questions, "You really thought that would help? Does the word 'immortal' ring a bell?" Deadpool stabs Maverich in the chest. He then raises Maverich over his head with the katana. "I HAVE THE POWER!" Deadpool announces. Maverich pulls out a knife and slices Deadpool's hand off. Maverick manage's to land on his feet behind Deadpool. "Why is it always the hand that get's cut off?"

**[**The priest said it's because you touch yourself at night.**]**

"True, I am a righty." Deadpool informs. Maverich rams the knife into the side of Deadpool's head. "I can taste purple!" Deadpool announces.

"SHUT UP!" Maverich yells. He pulls the knife from Deadpool's head, then rams it into his spine. Deadpool swings around and slices Maverich's chest. He then pins him to the wall with the katana. He then picks up his hand and reattaches it. Maverich tries to pull the blade from his body, but he was unable to.

"It sucks when you have to take time to attach your hand back to your body." Deadpool informs, "I mean you have to take time to make sure that the hand is lined up right."

Sabortooth picks Wolverine up and slams him against the wall. He punches Wolverine hard in the face, over and over.

"Look who has the upper hand now, Logan!" Sabortooth mocks. He punchs Wolverine again, then kicks him. He rears back to kick him again, but as he raises him foot, Wolverine moves out of the way. Sabortooth's leg enters the wall, and becomes stuck.

"Think before you act, Vic!" Wolverine growls. He punchs Sabortooth in the face, then launchs out his claws. He stabs Sabortooth in the chest.

Jackal looks down into the large ditch he created. Fable was left with only one leg, and no arms. Her cape and suit were tore.

"Ready to give up?" Jackal questions. Fable looks at Jackal, then smiles. All of a sudden, two arms and a leg shoots out from her body, replacing the old ones.

"Not even close." Fable replies. She had no gloves on her hands, and she had no boot on her new leg. She removes the boot from her other leg, and tears the remains of the cape off. Jackal cracks his neck.

"I thought you might say that." Jackal informs. He removes his coat and shirt. Fable rises out of the ditch, then stands face to face with Jackal. Black energy engulfs Jackal's hands. Fable's hands bcome engulfed with white energy. A grin comes over both of their faces. Both charge at each other. Jackal and Fable lock arms. Fable pushes Jackal back and tries to punch him, but he manages to duck. He tries to uppercut her, but she dodges. Fable tries to kick Jackal, but he block it and throughs another punch. Fable blocks the punch, then grabs Jacka'ls arm and flings him away. Jackal teleports in mid air, and appears infront of Fable. He punches her, then knees her in the stomach. Jackal flings Fable into the air, and sends a ball of energy at her. She manages to dodge it, and lands on her feet. She charges at Jackal, and punches him. She then sends a wave of energy under him, knocking him off his feet. Fable raise her foot over Jackal's head and tries to bring it down, but Jackal rolls out of the way. Jackal then grabs her foot, and flings her to the ground.

"And that's why I hate it when I have to attach my hand back to my body." Deadpool informs, "It's good to have someone to listen to me." Maverich keeps firing into Deadpool's body.

"Vy von't you shut up?" Maverich yells. Deadpool picks up his other katana.

"Now, where were we?" Deadpool questions. He then remembers that he was going to kill Maverich. "Oh yeah, killing!" he states. He stabs the other katana into Maverich's chest. "Sorry I have to do this, but I'm trying to go with this whole hero approach." Deadpool informs, "But hey, we had some good times. Like Weapon X. Aaah, good times." He then pulls out a grenade. "This should do the trick." he states. Wolverine see's the grenade in Deadpool's hand.

"Wade, you idiot!" Wolverine yells, "You can't set off a grenade here!"

"Sure I can!" Deadpool replies, "Just watch!" He pulls the pin from the grenade.

"You'll kill innocent people!" Wolverine yells.

"Fine!" Deadpool replies, putting the pin back on the grenade, "We'll do it your way!"

Sabortooth manages to free his foot from the wall, and grab Wolverine by the throat. He raises Wolverine in the air, choking him. Wolverine rams his claws into Sabortooth's arm, forcing him to release Wolverine. Wolverine stabs his claws into Sabortooth again.

In a lemo, Dr. Killebrew sits tracking Fable's movements.

"Head north from here!" Killebrew orders. The driver nods, and turns. "Soon, Jackal will be no more." Killebrew thinks to himself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Here's just a little preview of a story that will come after. Please Review.**

**Preview:**

**Xavier: I've selected each of you for this important mission. There have been reports of supernatural activities in this small town. Your mission is to investigate.**

**Shadowcat: Some kid died in their sleep last night.**

**Random student: You need to get out of this town.**

**Rogue: Why?**

**Random student: He'll come for you.**

**Gambit: Who?**

**Toad: Wanda?**

**?: Sorry, just me.**

**Toad: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Mystique: You had something to do with this! Didn't you?**

**Wolverine: Those aren't my claw marks!**

**Ice Man: HEEEEEELLLP! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Nightcrawler: He's pure evil!**

**?: Get out of my town.**

**Rogue: We need to get out of here!**

**Jean Grey: The students are dying!**

**Wolverine: BRING IT ON!**

**Rogue: *sob*... Why are you doing this?**

**?: Revenge.**

**Rogue: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Jump-roping girls: One, two, Freddy's coming for you...**

**Shadowcat: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**The Nightmares from Hell**


	25. Chapter 25

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Jackal stands to his feet and stomps his foot on Fable's chest, sending it through. Fable grabs his leg. Jackal tries to pulls his leg free, but Fable's grip was too strong. Jackal pulls out his katana and stabs Fable in the arm. Fable punches Jackal, then pulls the blade out of her arm. She then cuts Jackal's leg off at the knee. Jackal stumbles backwards on one leg, then looks down at his missing leg. Fable sits up and pulls the leg from her chest, then drops it to the ground. She then flings the katana into Jackal's chest. She then punches him, then sends a ball of energy at him. Jackal dodges the ball by teleporting out of the way. Jackal appears behind Fable and snaps her neck. Fable turns around, only for Jackal to send a wave of black energy at her. Fable flies backwards to the ground. Jackal picks up his leg, removes the pants leg, and attached it back to the rest of his leg. Jackal then pulls the katana from his chest. He turns back to see Fable getting back to her feet. She snaps her neck back into place, then glares at Jackal. Jackal could see her eyes grow redder then they were before. Fable vanishes into a cloud of smoke, then appears in front of Jackal. She quickly knees Jackal in the stomach as hard as she could. Some of Jackal's organs bursted from the force. Jackal fall to his knees in blinding pain. Fable kicks him hard in the side of the head. Jackal hits the ground, almost out cold. Fable kicks him hard in the back, then continues to stomp on his body.

Back at the hotel, Deadpool pulls his katanas from Maverich's body, then tries to slice off his head. Maverich ducks under the blades again, then fires into Deadpool's chest. Deadpool slices one of Maverich's arms off, then stabs him in the chest again.

"How's it feel to be on the other end of the beating?" Deadpool questions, "Sucks, doesn't it?" He then tackles Maverich through a window. " HIS WASN"T A GOOD IDEeeeeaaa!" Deadpool yells as he and Maverich fall from the thirteenth floor.

"YOU FUCKING PYSCHO!" Maverich yells at Deadpool. Maverich and Deadpool hit the ground hard.

Wolverine and Sabortooth continue their battle. Wolverine slices Sabortooth's chest, who then scratches Wolverine's chest. Wolverine leaps into the air, then brings his claws down into Sabortooth's head. Sabortooth tries to pull Wolverine's claws from his head, but the claws were stuck.

"Get off of me, you son of a bitch!" Sabortooth growls. He manages to pulls the claws from his head. He then throws Wolverine across the hall.

"ENOUGH!" orders a low pitched voice from behind Sabortooth. Sabortooth turns to see Magneto.

"Magneto?" Sabortooth questions in shock.

"You're coming with me, Victor." Magneto states.

"Just let me finish him!" Sabortooth replies.

"NOW!" Magneto orders. He uses his powers to tear a steel beam up through the floor, and wrap it around Sabortooth's arms and chest.

"NOOOOO!" Sabortooth roars. Wolverine stands to his feet.

"You're not getting away from me that easy, asshole!" Wolverine growls. He charges at the two and leaps at them. Magneto uses his powers to stop Wolverine in mid air, the force his own claws into his chest. He then throws him backwards down the hall. Magneto turns and tears a large hole to the outside in the wall. Him and Sabortooth hover out of the hotel. Wolverine pulls his claws out of his chest. "Son of a bitch." Wolverine says to himself.

Outside, Deadpool's bones and organs have fully healed and he stands to his feet. He sees that Maverich hasn't healed at all.

"I see your healing factor is still not as good as mine." Deadpool states.

"I'm... g-g-going... to fucking... k-k-k-kill you." Maverich mutters.

"Not if I kill you first." Deadpool replies, "This isn't chapter 24, we're outside now." Deadpool pulls out a grenade. He grabs Maverich by his only remaining arm, and pulls him over on to his stomach.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Maverich screams from the pain. Deadpool holds Maverich's body up a little, then pulls the pin out of the grenade. He fling it under Maverich's body, the runs for cover.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Deadpool yells as he runs. The grenade goes off, blowing up Maverich. Deadpool turns to look back. People look in utter horror at the sight of what just happened. "Looks like he..." Deadpool begins, then put on a pair of sunglasses, "... Got blown away."

**[**YEEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!**]**

Jackal laid flat on the ground. Fable kicks Jackal on to his stomach. She then stomps on his back.

"AAAAAHH!" Jackal roars in pain. A smile appears on the face of Fable. She then kicks Jackal hard in the face. Jackal spits out blood. Jackal was almost completely out. Fable grabs Jackal by his hair and picks him up. Jackal's eyes were open, but he couldn't see a thing.

"Finish him, Weapon XIV." orders a voice. Jackal couldn't see the person, but he could remember his voice.

"Killebrew." Jackal manages to mumble. Fable engulfs Jackal's head in a orb of white energy.

"I kind of liked this." Fable informs, "It's a perfect way to kill someone." Fable uses her powers to slam Jackal's head to the ground, over and over. She then raises Jackal into the air.

"Goodbye, Weapon XIII." Killebrew says. Fable slams Jackal's head to the ground, causing it to explode.

"Hello?" Jackal calls out into a dark location, "Death?" Death appears before Jackal.

"Hello, Adrian." Death greets in a soft voice.

"Listen, I know it's my time, but you have to let me go back!" Jackal informs, "I'll do anything!"

"Hmm, it is not your time yet, Adrian." Death replies, "You will be going back."

"Then how do I defeat Fable?" Jackal questions.

"That's up to you." Death answers, "Maybe a test of her faith." Jackal smiles. A large amount of pain rushes to his head.

"AAAAHH!" Jackal roars.

"You are returning to the World of the Living now." Death informs.

Fable smiles, then turns towards Killebrew.

"I have killed Jackal, Killebrew." Fable informs, kneeling to Killebrew.

"I knew you would." Killebrew states. A slight twitch comes from Jackal's body. Jackal's head starts to grow back. Fable and Killebrew head towards the lemo.

"Hey, bitch!" they hear a voice call out. They turn to see Jackal. His head had fully grown back. His long hair was now a slightly black peach fuzz. "Let's test your faith!" Jackal says. Jackal rises up to his knees.

"Why won't you die!" Fable growls. Jackal smiles, then starts to violently shake. Black energy starts to flow from Jackal's body. His muscles start to tighten and the black energy starts to surround his body.

"Hhhhrrrrrghhh!" Jackal growls, "HHHHRRRGGHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHH! AHH! HRRRRHAAAAH!"

"Impossible!" Killebrew thinks to himself.

"No!" Fable yells, "He can't be stronger than me!" She charges at him, then tries to punch him. Her fist was stopped by the black energy that surrounded Jackal. Jackal smiles.

"Burn in Hell!" Jackal yells. All of a sudden, the black energy rushes into Fable's body. Fable's eyes open wide in shock. Her body starts to grow black.

"NOOOOOOO!" Fable screams. Her eyes start to glow white, and the black energy forms a dome around her body. All of a sudden, the black dome turns white. in the middle stood the black figure that was Fable. Her flesh starts to rip off her body. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Fable screams. Jackal smiles. Soon, the flesh is conplerely gone, and left a skeleton. The skeleton then disappears. The dome disappears, and Fable was gone.

"NOOOO!" Killebrew yells. Jackal looks at Killbrew, then smiles. Killebrew starts to back away in fear. Jackal stands to his feet. "Jackal, please!" Killebrew begs, "You don't have to do this!" Jackal pulls out four shurikens.

"You put me through years of hell with nothing but tortures never before seen or felt." Jackal states, "You used me to slaughter millions of people! And now you beg for me to forgive you? You fucking coward!"

"Please, Adrian, we can work this out another way!" Killebrew informs.

"No." Jackal replies, "I want revenge." Jackal throws the four shurikens at Killebrew, sending two into his legs and two into his arm.

"AAAAHH!" Killebrew screams in pain.

"Goodbye, Doctor." Jackal says. The shurikens start to blink red.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Killebrew screams. The shurikens explode, engulfing Killebrew. Jackal smiles, then strolls over to his coat and shirt. He picks them up, then teleports away.

Back at the hotel, the X-men and Deadpool gather after the events that happened. Jackal appears in front of them.

"Bro!" Deadpool greets, "You just missed an awesome battle between me and Maver- why is your hair gone?"

"My head got smashed." Jackal informs, "Fable and Killebrew are dead."

"Damn, only three chapters?" Deadpool states, "That was quick."

"You've done well, Adrian." Xavier informs, "Weapon X is no more."

"I gotta hand it to ya, punk, you impressed me." Wolverine states.

"So, are you gonna teach us?" Shadowcat questions.

"How did you know?" Jackal answers.

"With my powers, I do a lot of spying." Shadowcat explains.

"Well, Adrian?" Xavier questions.

"Come on, Bro!" Deadpool states, "You don't need the X-men! You can come stay with me and be my side-kick!"

"Sorry, Wade." Jackal replies, "I think I need to teach these kids a few things."

"Dammit!" Deadpool yells, "I don't ever get shit!"

"You've got a brother." Jackal informs.

"That really sounded gay." Deadpool informs.

* * *

**Still a few chapters left. Please Review. Thanks.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The next chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

A day after Jackal defeated Fable, he helps Deadpool pack up his things.

"Well, we had some good times." Deadpool states.

"I guess you could say that." Jackal replies, picking up a gun and placing it in Deadpool's bag.

"We sure do make good bros." Deadpool informs.

"Yeah." Jackal replies.

"Hey, just between you and me, how'd it feel to be inside Mystique." Deadpool questions. Jackal looks at him.

"You know, I'm not even surprised that you know that." Jackal answers.

"I need details, Adrian." Deadpool states.

"It was like fucking a billion different women at once." Jackal explains.

"You are a god!" Deadpool yells, dropping to his knees. Jackal chuckles a little.

"And you're an idiot." Jackal replies. Gambit enters their room, then sees Deadpool on his knees.

"Did Remy miss somethin?" Gambit questions.

"Adrian has tasted the forbidden fruit that is Mystique!" Deadpool informs. Gambit drops to his knees.

"A god, I say!" Gambit announces.

"God, is it so great that I fucked Mystique?" Jackal questions.

"He is so blind." Deadpool informs. Rogue walks into the room.

"What are you idiots doing?" Rogue questions. Deadpool and Gambit stand to their feet.

"We were just talking about how Adrian..." Deadpool explains.

"Kicked Fable's ass!" Jackal adds.

"Oh yeah, that was cool." Rogue replies.

"I thought we were talking about how Adrian..." Deadpool continues, but was stopped when Jackal kicks him between the legs. "FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Deadpool cries in pain. He falls to the floor.

"You should always keep your guard up, Wade!" Jackal informs, then looks at Rogue, "We've been doing this all day."

"You guys are stupid." Rogue states, laughing a little. She leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

"Dude are you okay?" Jackal questions. Deadpool grips Jackal's pants legs, and climbs up. When he's finally on his knees, he punches Jackal in the crotch. "FUCK!" Jackal screams in pain.

"Why did you kick me?" Deadpool yells, "Is it because I spooned with you this morning? 'Cause I just wake up like that!"

"You almost told Rogue about me and Mystique!" Jackal yells, still in pain, "They'll freak out if they find out about us!"

"It's true." Gambit adds, "Anna don't like her momma sleepin with X-men. Kurt be mad too."

"So you kicked me in the balls?" Deadpool yells.

"You need to keep your mouth shut." Jackal informs.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Deadpool questions.

"Just don't tell anyone!" Jackal orders.

"Okay, okay!" Deadpool agrees. Jackal stands to his feet. "God, I feel like a big brother now." Deadpool states.

Later, Deadpool and Jackal meet in the lobby.

"How are you getting home?" Jackal questions.

"Well, they towed my scooter." Deadpool informs.

"I told you not to park in front of the hotel." Jackal reminds, "Nobody parks in front of a hotel."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to make sure nothing happened to my scooter." Deadpool replies.

"You could see the parking lot out of our window." Jackal states.

"God, you're just like Weasel." Deadpool states, "Wade, you shouldn't eat so many chimichangas. Wade, you shouldn't piss off the Hulk. Wade, stop shooting at me. Just like him. Anyway, he's sending someone to pick me up." A red, Ford truck pulls up in front of the hotel.

"Mr. Wilson!" a voice calls out from inside the truck.

"Bob!" Deadpool greets the driver. The driver was a man wearing a HYDRA uniform. Jackal sees him and pulls out a Shuriken.

"Wade, you know this guy?" Jackal questions.

"Yeah, he's Bob." Deadpool answers.

"He works for HYDRA!" Jackal informs.

"He doesn't anymore." Deadpool replies, "I got him fired. And how the hell do you know about HYDRA? You've been in the Marvel universe for two stories."

"HYDRA came to me when I was working as a mercenary." Jackal explains, "They tried to get me to join them."

"Well, I don't work for them anymore." Bob informs, "I'm now Mr. Wilson's side-kick." Jackal looks at Deadpool.

"I don't feel like explaining." Deadpool states, "Just read my comics."

"Why do you still wear the HYDRA uniform?" Jackal questions.

"It's one of my only uniforms." Bob answers.

"Well, I gotta go!" Deadpool informs, "Oh yeah, Bob, this is my bro, Adrian. Adrian, this is my fan, Bob."

"Nice to meet you." Bob says. Deadpool hops into the truck.

"Bye, Bro!" Deadpool says.

"See ya, Wade!" Jackal replies. The truck pulls away.

"By the way, you should start wearing a hat!" Deadpool informs. Jackal rubs his hand along the peach fuzz on his head.

"Maybe he's right." Jackal thinks to himself.

* * *

**Well, Deadpool's out. They said their fair wells, and parted. But the story isn't over yet. Please Review. Thanks.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The final chapter of Weapon XIV. REMASTERED!**

* * *

Around 8:30 a.m., a group of Xavier's students gathered in a gym. The students were Nighcrawler, Spyke, Shadowcat, Rogue, Gambit, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Iceman, Jubilee, and Boom-Boom.

"It's too early." Nightcrawler whines.

"Damn right it is, I left the X-men to get away from this kind of crap." Boom-Boom states.

"Then why did you come back?" Jubilee replies.

"Don't start with me this early!" Boom-Boom warns.

"Why are we here anyway?" Jean questions.

"I don't know." Cyclops yawns, "There better be a good reason why Xavier told us to meet here."

"There is." replies a voice. Jackal enters the gym, dressed in his uniform, and now sporting a black beanie with a skull on it.

"What's up with the hat?" Spyke questions.

"Needed something to cover my bald head." Jackal answers, "An answer to another one of your questions is that I'm training you all today." Wolverine enters the room with a cup of coffee and an Amp energy drink. He tosses the drink to Jackal.

"Training?" Nightcrawler moans, "This early?"

"Need to get in shape." Jackal informs, "And at this time, we won't have any unwelcome guest watching us."

"Please, tell me you guys have more of those." Rogue begs.

"Sorry, this stuff will slow you guys down." Jackal replies, opening the can of his energy drink.

"And since when did you learn how to be a teacher?" Shadowcat questions.

"Oh, Kitty, you need to know something important about me." Jackal replies, "Outside of the gym, I'm the same Adrian Wilson you all like to hang with. But in here," Jackal comes face to face with Shadowcat, "I'm your worst nightmare." Shadowcat takes a big gulp. An evil grin comes over Jackal's face. He then walks over to Wolverine. "You gonna stick around?" he questions.

"Need to make sure you aren't a push-over." Wolverine answers.

"Believe me, you're wasting your time." Jackal informs, taking sip of his drink. Jackal turns back towards the students. "I'm here to unlock secrets hidden within your bodies." he informs, "With your powers, you can do almost anything you put your mind to. I can perform many tricks with my powers." Jackal claps his hands together, causing a cloud of black energy to appear. Jackal then moves his hands in a type of pattern, forming the cloud into a dragon. The cloud then enters back into Jackal's body.

"That was awesome!" Spyke states.

"Please." Cyclops replies. Jackal smiles.

"Well, Scott, if you think you could do something better, I'd like to see it." Jackal informs. Cyclops looks around at the students, then sighs and lowered his head. "That's what I thought." Jackal states, "Now, you guys will have to think of some new tricks, 'cause you're all fighting me." Jackal removes his coat and hat.

"Oh, I'm gonna get him for wakin my ass up for this." Boom-Boom states, smiling.

"We better start looking for a get well card." Rogue informs. Jackal downs his drink, then throws the can to the side. He cracks his neck.

"Who wants to go first?" Jackal questions.

"Me!" Boom-Boom answers.

"Think you can handle me?" Jackal replies.

"I'll manage." Boom-Boom states. She creates a hand full of her "time bombs".

Hours later, the students all exited the gym, with signs of their long battles. The only ones that didn't have signs of a fight were Jackal and Rogue.

"My god, that was rough." Boom-Boom states.

"You're telling me." Nightcrawler replies, "I never thought anyone could be zat brutal".

"I need a bath." Jean says.

"I'll join you." Cyclops replies. The two smile at each other.

"I don't see why Anna was left out." Spyke states, "If anyone had a better chance at beating him, it would have been her."

"Yu right bout dat." Gambit replies, "Dat little southern spice has some good tricks up her sleeves."

"Anna is gonna stay a little longer for something else." Jackal informs, stopping Rogue, "Logan's gonna take you all back to the hotel."

"See yu later, doll." Gambit informs, kissing the gloved hand of Rogue. The students leave the building. Rogue turns towards Jackal

"I don't think I can do this." Rogue informs.

"You've gotten better since the last time, Anna." Jackal replies, "You're almost there."

"You really think so?" Rogue questions.

"With as much power as you've taken from me since the last time, I know so." Jackal answers. Rogue smiles, then enters back into the gym with Jackal.

Later that night, Gambit walks down the halls of the hotel towards Rogue's room. He arrives and knocks on the door. Rogue answers the door.

"As much as I love to see ya, Anna, Remy don't like being woken up when he's sleepin." Gambit informs. Rogue places her un-gloved finger on Gambit's lips.

"Ssssshhh." Rogue hushes him softly. Gambit was surprised at the fact that him and Rogue where touching skin to skin, and he was still breathing. "Surprise." Rogue whispers to him. She then moves her lips towards his. The two connect, sharing a long kiss of passion. They soon break apart, and Rogue pulls him into her room.

Down in Nightcrawler and Spyke's room, they played Call of Duty. All of a sudden, Shadowcat falls through the ceiling and lands on Nightcrawler.

"AAAHH!" Nightcrawler screams in fear. He then sees that it's Shadowcat. "Kitty?" he questions, "Vat are you doing here?"

"Anna kicked me out." Shadowcat answers, "Think her and Remy are gonna get it on."

"No way!" Spyke states.

"Vat does 'get it on' mean?" Nightcrawler questions. Shadowcat whispers in his ear. "VAT?" Nightcrawler yells in shock, "But how? She'll kill him!"

"Ah, but I know a little secret." Shadowcat informs, "I heard that Adrian's been teaching her how to use her powers."

"Impossible!" Nightcrawler states.

"Oh, Remy!" a muffled voice is heard from above them. The three look at each other in utter amazement.

Xavier sits in his suite on his laptop, while Storm watches the News.

"Good evening." greets the news anchor, "The bodies keep piling up on 1428 Elm Street, in Los Angeles, California. More and more teens are being found dead, believed to be dying in their sleep." Xavier turns his attention towards the TV. "When questioned, none of the locals would speak of what they believed to be the cause."

"Ro, can you please switch the channel." Xavier questions. Storm nods, then turns the channel to a nature program. "I believe I must make an appointment for the students." Xavier informs.

**The End...?**

* * *

**That's it! I've done it! I've completed another story with Deadpool in it without ending a single life! I hope you enjoyed this story. So far, it's the longest story I've written. But does it end here? Please Review. Thanks.**

**[Preview]**

**Xavier: I've selected each of you for this important mission. There have been reports of supernatural activities in this small town. Your mission is to investigate.**

**Shadowcat: Some kid died in their sleep last night.**

**Random student: You need to get out of this town.**

**Rogue: Why?**

**Random student: He'll come for you.**

**Gambit: Who?**

**Toad: Wanda?**

**?: Sorry, just me.**

**Toad: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Mystique: You had something to do with this! Didn't you?**

**Wolverine: Those aren't my claw marks!**

**Ice Man: HEEEEEELLLP! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Jackal: Who the fuck is doing this?  
**

**Nightcrawler: He's pure evil!**

**?: Get out of my town.**

**Rogue: We need to get out of here!**

**Jackal: We can't leave! The Professor won't let us!  
**

**Jean Grey: The students are dying!**

**Wolverine: BRING IT ON!**

**Rogue: *sob*... Why are you doing this?**

**?: Revenge.**

**Rogue: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Jump-roping girls: One, two, Freddy's coming for you...**

**Shadowcat: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**The Nightmares from Hell  
**


End file.
